Growing Girl
by LauraHannah90
Summary: Renesmee does the one thing that no one thought possible; she starts her period. But what does that mean? What decisions will she have to make?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Renesmee does the one thing that no one thought possible; she starts her period. But what does that mean?_

_Authors Note: This idea randomly came to me, as all my one-shots do, and I had to write it. But with school and other things, it's taken me all week to write. Now its the weekend, I've finally finished it, and here it is. I haven't seen anyone else write it before, so I thought I'd explore the issue. It was really fun._

_Thanks to Alex (Thats-So-Alex) for Beta-ing my work, as usual. _

_Of course, I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does._

_Happy Reading: _

* * *

"Mom!" Renesmee called, panic-stricken, from the Cullen bathroom and immediately Bella was standing the other side of the bathroom door in the hallway that lead off the Alice and Jasper's room and Edward's old room.

"What is it, honey?" Bella gushed anxiously through the door of the bathroom. She wanted nothing more than to knock down the door and comfort whatever was bothering her daughter, but Bella respected her privacy, and with much restraint, kept herself apart.

"Mommy," Renesmee whispered hurriedly, using a word that hadn't been used in a long time "Shield me."

Bella did not linger to contemplate the request, instantly pushing her elastic protection out of her own mind, using it to feel whereabouts her daughter was on the other side of the door and position it comfortably around Renesmee's body.

"It's done, sweetie. Can I come in?" Bella asked quietly, noticing an increased bond to her daughter. Whether it was the fact they were under this shield together, or that her daughter had called her 'mommy', something she hadn't heard properly in ten months, two weeks and five days. At the age of five, Renesmee had decided she was too old for mommy, and with the appearance of a teenager growing, Bella could not force the name upon her.

"Yes."

Quickly, Bella turned the handle and moved into the room, closing the door behind her. It bothered Bella that Renesmee wanted to be shielded from Edward – it bothered Bella that she was allowing it, but at this time, she saw no alternative. She would give anything to make her daughter okay, even if it meant keeping Edward in the dark for a few moments.

But Renesmee was okay, or at least she seemed it. She was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, a white fluffy towel tucked under her shoulders and one wrapping her long bronze curls tightly into a turban on her head. Her long legs were extended, crossing over each other, and her shoulders were slumped forward.

Renesmee's large glistening eyes met Bella's, and what they saw confused the other. Renesmee saw fear and anxiety in her mother's and a deep sense of curiosity. Bella saw confusion, and embarrassment.

"Mommy," Nessie whispered again. "I think I've started my period." Maybe have her put her hand against Bella's cheek and think it, or show her? Wouldn't they hear it, even under the shield?

The words hit Bella so hard that she physically felt that she may fall over. To steady herself, she gripped the sink beside the door, but rapidly withdrew her hand when a cracking noise sounded and hairline fractures appeared in the glass.

Not only had Bella not been expecting such an announcement, she thought she'd _never_ hear it.

"Honey, are you sure?" Bella asked, trying to sound comforting and definitely not patronising. But that was exactly what Nessie needed; comforting.

"I'm positive. I'm not stupid, momma, and…" Nessie cheeks suddenly flushed a beautiful red as her embarrassment became visible. Bella sat beside her, being sure not to touch her. She knew that when she'd started hers, the feeling of someone's skin against her had felt claustrophobic, especially as Renée had squealed dramatically and ran around for several moments.

"Renesmee? Bella?" Edward's voice sounded from downstairs, panic dripping in his voice as he sped up the stairs. "Nessie, are you okay?" He said, also standing out the door. He tried, as often as possible, to ignore the thoughts of others. Their voices became a gentle hum in the background and he lived with it. But he easily noticed the loss of a voice, in this case, his daughters. The worry and dread had spread through him like fire, burning his every cell until he knew his daughter was okay.

"Dad, I'm fine!" Nessie sighed, rolling her eyes and flashing a glance at her mother. Bella bit her lip, knowing exactly how Edward was feeling, and a rush of guilt flooded her as she'd been the one to hide Nessie's thoughts.

"We're okay, Edward. Girl talk," Bella covered up, trying to swallow the regret of the not informing him totally, but understanding that, right now, Nessie didn't need the interference of her father.

Standing confused on the other side of the door, Edward couldn't shake a feeling of betrayal.

"I'll be downstairs," he forced himself to say, fully aware that Bella's decisions would be correct, as always, and he'd trust her. He had no choice.

Bella sat, sitting quietly on the bathroom floor, until she heard Edward's footsteps reach the living room where she reached out and took Nessie's hand in hers, ignoring her own rule. Keeping her voice quiet, she spoke.

"Are you okay, honey?" Bella asked, not wondering what to do, and at the same time, trying to recover from this shock.

"Mom, I'm scared," Nessie admitted, feeling a huge gush of relief as she muttered the words, her heart lighter, and her head clearer.

"Oh, baby, why are you scared?"

"Because," Nessie paused, "because this isn't supposed to happen to me!" Her tear ducts began to water, causing a stream of warm tears to fall down her cheeks gently. "I'm half vampire. This isn't normal!" Nessie gulped back the lump in her throat, and Bella pulled her tightly into her.

The smell of blood was faint, providing no real temptation because of the dead cells. It would be a lie to say it smelt bad, but not exactly good either, especially when mixed in with her daughters pain.

"You are extremely rare, honey. No-one knows what's normal and what's not," Bella soothed, feeling a clenching pain in her chest. It was the pain that reflected the unknown, having felt it before she knew it as well as her own hand.

"That doesn't make me feel better, mom." Nessie sighed, looking around the bathroom with her brown eyes.

"What is it, honey?"

Nessie glanced at her mother quickly before becoming extremely fascinated with her pink painted finger nails.

"Vampires don't keep tampons in the house, do they?" She blushed, causing Bella to think hard. It had been over five years since she'd rid herself of the uncomfortable cramps and the feeling of un-cleanliness. Tampons? Did the Cullen's keep them? She honestly didn't know.

"I can ask Alice if you like-" but Bella was cut off.

"Not Auntie Alice, mom, please?" Nessie begged, trying not to smile.

Her Aunt would blow it all out of proportion. Completely. Not just the squeals, but then wanting to know everything. Rosalie would have been better for this kind of thing – she wasn't over dramatic, although sarcastic comments were guaranteed. But she was holidaying with Emmett in a place where the walls were probably crumbling from the way Emmett had been talking before their departure.

"I don't want to burst your bubble, honey, but they're going to find out sooner or later," Bella informed with a sad, apologetic smile.

Nessie rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement. She knew that. She knew that from the minute she'd noticed the watered down red liquid in the bottom of the shower. They'd smell it if nothing else, a thought that disgusted her.

"Do you want me to run to the store?" Bella looked at her daughter who bit her lip; much like Bella did herself, but shook her head.

"Will Dad?" Nessie whispered, "I don't want you to leave me alone with the rest of the family."

"Of course he will, honey!" Bella smiled, knowing that the secret could be revealed. Dishonesty and secrecy towards Edward had always been hard, and Bella avoided it at all costs.

"Edward?" Bella said in a normal tone, knowing he would hear, listening for any sign of need. Like assumed, Edward was the other side of the door before Bella could close her mouth.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked anxiously, and from the inside, Renesmee felt guilty because she'd caused the alarm in his voice. "Can I come in?"

Nessie quickly tightened her towel around her shoulders, pulling the one that was wrapping her hair onto her lap and covering herself even more in white towels. The bronze curls fell down her back, touching just above her waist.

"Okay," Nessie whispered, and Edward came in quietly. His eyes widened in confusion as he eyed his two beautiful girls on the floor. Despite what Bella wanted to do, she moulded her shield around Nessie's body shape, keeping Edward out for privacy.

"Am I telling him, honey, or you?"

Nessie shrugged nonchalantly, causing Bella to smile. Now came the teenage mood swings, she thought.

"Edward, Nessie has started her periods and we'd like you to fetch her some tampons." Bella's voice was calm, a complete contrast to Edward's face which suddenly turned rigid and fearful.

"Are you sure?" he asked disbelievingly.

Nessie snorted. "You two are so alike. That's what mom asked me, and I'm positive." She tried to push the embarrassment to the back of her mind, but every time she concentrated on it, it forced its way to the front like a canon on fire, burning her cheeks to a striking red. She eyed her father's expression; confusion. It pretty much matched her feelings.

"Of course," Edward muttered, trying to wrap his head around this new information. "What do… what kind of things?" He aimed this question at his wife, the only one who had recent experience in this department.

"Tampons and sanitary towels." She smiled. "They'll probably be near either the diapers, or the toiletries. Get all different sizes and absorbances too, please," she requested, trying to keep the image of her husband buying a kart full of tampons out of her mind for fear of laughing and causing offence to her daughter.

"Okay." Edward turned to go, ready to be of service to whatever his baby girl needed, but something made him turn back round again. "Nessie?" He paused and waited for her to meet his gaze. "Thank you for telling me."

Turning quickly, he left leaving Nessie with a small glow inside her. She truly was the luckiest girl alive to have such loving, understanding parents, even if she was scared at the moment.

Bella and Nessie sat in silence for several minutes; it was bordering on uncomfortable for Nessie when Bella spoke.

"Baby, I know you don't want the family to know just yet, but Carlisle will want to check you out."

Alarm and fear rose in Renesmee quickly, like the feeling of bile, as she shot her mother a glance.

"No! I can't have my _grandpa_ check me out because I've started my period!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flaming again.

"Nessie, you know it's not like that. He's a doctor before a grandpa when it comes to things like this. You'll still be able to harass him for money when I don't give it to you when he's finished." Bella laughed, remembering a time that she'd told the whole family to refuse Renesmee money because she wanted to buy a motorbike; Bella completely held Jake responsible for that. Carlisle, however, had given it to her, but also a chat on responsibility and being careful. The whole thing had put Renesmee off, but she still had the money, spending it on a new computer instead.

Again, silence overcame them until a small tap sounded on the door. Edward walked in with several bags of sanitary towels and tampons flowing.

"Esme saw me on the way up and noticed the bags. She guessed but she's not going to tell anyone just yet." Edward smiled apologetically, laying the bags on the floor.

Renesmee looked at them, at first with disgust, but slowly it turned to confusion as the boxes advertised they were the cheapest, the comfiest, and the most effective.

"I'll leave you two to sort things out." He hesitated, and for the first time, Bella saw a sense of awkwardness pass through Edward's eyes. "Sorry baby girl, but maybe its best if Carlisle took a look at you after."

Again, Renesmee rolled her eyes. "You two really_ do_ think the same! Mom already mentioned it."

Both Edward and Bella chuckled in harmony, glancing at each other. Through one glance, they shared a lot; how scared they were for their daughter's well being, that they were both as confused as the other, not knowing what this meant for her future. With one glance, they told of their love for the other, and the pain was slowly diluted.

"Mom, you can let go now." The order was vague, but Bella understood straight away.

Through the years, the shield had been more flexible and under control, but she was not yet at the stage where it could be done without effort. As the elastic pinged back in, Bella felt herself relax.

Edward instantly saw Nessie's confusion and fear, even though she tried to hide it as she focused on the pretty patterns of the tampon boxes.

"Carlisle will know more than we do. He's got history and outstanding medical knowledge on his side." Edward smiled kindly, trying to soothe his own feelings as well as his daughters.

Turning around, he closed the door quietly but stood for several seconds with his back against the door.

For any father, it's a big step for their daughter to begin their periods and start on that path of adolescence, and boys, and moods, and their own future. Jake was only a small issue at the moment, although Edward knew that a relationship between the two would most definitely happen, the question was when. On top of that, Edward worried about this abnormal situation. How would this affect her growth? Her health?

He tried to leave his thoughts behind him as he made his way downstairs. Esme was sitting in the living room, tapping her knee in an upbeat rhythm, but Edward saw the impatience behind it.

"Is she okay?" she asked instantly, worrying just as much as he and Bella were.

"I think so. I suggested Carlisle look over her afterwards," Edward informed his mother. Her caramel hair was brushed back into a ponytail, emphasising her anxious eyes. Esme nodded in agreement and began drumming her fingers to a different rhythm.

After a few minutes, Edward found it comforting and familiar as he waited for his wife and daughter to join him downstairs.

Almost as soon as he'd thought it, Renesmee and Bella were walking down the stairs. Renesmee was dressed, and she was scared. She eyed her grandmother and father waiting for her and suddenly blushed again. The fact that no one was expecting it made the whole thing even worse; more of a big deal.

"Just like Bella," Edward whispered, causing Bella to glance at him in confusion for his supposedly random comment before shrugging it off and going over to kiss him gently.

_Daddy, I've been thinking. Can Carlisle see me now? _Renesmee thought, directing it at Edward who nodded eagerly, desperate for answers. Now he'd been given permission, he could finally find out what was happening.

"Esme, do you know where Carlisle is?" Edward asked, causing Esme to jump up with a swift nod and run outside and off into the trees gracefully.

Bella watched her daughter for several minutes. It had been… embarrassing teaching her daughter about tampons and sanitary towels. She'd shown her basically how to apply them before leaving Renesmee for a moment to experiment in private.

"Tampons," Renesmee had said as she exited the bathroom. "Sanitary towels will make the family uncomfortable." She had smiled warmly, and Bella had felt her heart expand at the thoughtfulness and sincerity of her daughter. Bella had glowed with pride.

"Carlisle is coming now," Edward informed, and Renesmee felt herself blush just that extra bit more. She felt as if she was radiating heat, even more than usual as Carlisle and Esme walked through the front door.

"Esme told me," was all Carlisle said, and Edward noticed his panicked thoughts that he, unsuccessfully, tried to hide. Even had they been buried deep beneath the thoughts, his face was easily read by both Nessie and Bella.

"What's wrong?" Bella demanded, the lioness mother seeping out of her calm exterior as she studied Carlisle's face.

"Nothing, Bella, don't worry," he soothed, but Edward heard the hypocrisy in his words as he worried too. He did not, however, mention this aloud. "Nessie, I know you might be a little embarrassed, like every teenage girl, but would you mind me taking a look?"

Nessie opened her mouth in protest, but closed it almost as soon as it was open; a blur if any human were present.

"I'd like to just do some tests, and see if I can predict anything." Carlisle's thoughts were running over any test that could possibly be carried out on a half vampire half human hybrid. During pregnancy, the ultrasound did not penetrate the womb lining because of its thickness. Carlisle imagined the outcome would be similar, if not identical, now with any technology.

"Turning into Alice?" Nessie snapped.

"Renesmee!" Bella scolded, shocked at her daughter's hostility. Only deep in her mind did the moods worry her – she wanted her daughter to be the tiny toddler she used to be. Didn't every mother want their child to stay small? Every change in Nessie, Bella had to take with a deep breath and think of the never ending future that most mothers didn't have.

"Sorry," Nessie muttered, hardly audible as she fiddled with her fingers awkwardly. Edward felt sorry for her, in a way; she had so much to deal with, the abnormality and the isolation of people her own age, and now more surprises coming her way.

Carlisle smiled warmly at her. "Do you want to come to my study?" he offered, and Nessie nodded shyly before following him up the stairs. Bella's grip on Edward's hand tightened.

"Is she really scared?" Bella asked her husband, turning to face his golden, enlarged eyes.

"She's just shocked, like the rest of us." Edward paused. "It seems too…normal for this to happen." He explained, and however vague and strange it may sound, Bella agreed with him. For a half human half vampire hybrid, starting her period was definitely odd. But blood still ran through her veins, she blushed and she could bleed. Why not this too?

Carlisle sat upstairs, prodding and poking Nessie as gently as he could, trying out one of the ultrasounds to see if it gave any clue to the breaking down of her uterus wall. But it came to no avail.

Eventually, when Renesmee refused any more of Carlisle's ideas, she ate a packet of cookies in her rare cravings for human food, and took herself to bed, much to Bella's disappointment.

Embarrassment was a part of growing up, Bella knew. She'd distanced herself from her own mother and hated more than anything the discussion of periods, boys or sex. But that was an inevitable part of growing up, she realised. Now the shoe was on the other foot and Bella was the mother, she sensed the need for such talks.

So much to Nessie's begrudging, Bella followed her to the cottage and knocked quietly on the door. From behind the door, Bella heard the ruffling of the covers as Nessie buried herself. Bella rolled her eyes and went in anyway, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You embarrassed, sweetheart?" Bella asked rhetorically, not really waiting for an answer to continue. "We all went through it; me, Auntie Alice and Rose. God, even Nana Esme. It was all a part of us, even if they eventually stopped."

A small pair of brown eyes poked out from the pile of covers that Renesmee was buried beneath. Bella continued with her monologue.

"I know things are different for you, but in many ways they're better. You have a family who want to help and are ready to talk. Can you imagine me asking Grandpa Charlie to go and get me some tampons?" Bella laughed at the thought, before shuddering with the possible cringey situation. Bella had always bought her own, even if Charlie had paid for them.

"Carlisle will find things out. It's going to be alright, honey, please don't worry. Worrying changes nothing; it's something to do but it doesn't change anything." Bella sighed with a smile, and then a nose, and then a mouth came out of the covers until finally, a whole head emerged. Bella took in her daughter's comforted face.

"It's so _weird!_" Nessie admitted with a scrunched up face. It was true, she was scared; scared about her being different and the implications that may have on things that are supposed to be normal. She was shocked too, because she had never been expecting this. And definitely embarrassed. Her grandpa was her doctor, for goodness sakes!

"You'll get used to it, honey, I promise." Bella moved closer to her daughter and kissed her warm, bronze hair. "Night, baby girl." Bella smiled before moving away and closing the door behind her.

Reluctantly, Bella went back to the house to see the rest of the family and spend her evening. The cottage wasn't that far away, and it pained her to leave her daughter, but she could sense Renesmee's desperation for privacy. With a vampire mother, being in a close proximity to her, even in the other room, was not enough.

As she entered, she joined Edward on the couch who sat still, eyes glazed over as he was deep in thought about Bella during her human years and her moods when she'd been on her period. The blood had never really affected him more than normal with Bella's consideration to his nature; she had always worn a tampon. She'd always been particularly stubborn and sulky during that week, and he'd always found it amusing.

As Bella sat beside him, he instinctively wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"She wants privacy." Bella explained at Edward's curious look. He nodded knowingly and kissed her gently.

They sat there, each thinking, and occasionally muttering a few words. It was a peaceful silence though, no awkwardness, and sometime during the night, Alice and Jasper joined them too; Alice desperate for news of the day, each detail, and Jasper wanting to play a video game.

None of them noticed Carlisle drooling over book after book, mixing his minimalist knowledge of his granddaughter with his understanding of the average human to try and explain and figure out what was happening. None of the noticed, either, as a few stray tears fell from Renesmee's eyes onto her pillow as she questioned her future and her well being. When would life get normal to a hybrid like herself?

Morning broke, and the light awoke Renesmee as it peered through her blinds. The scent of her mother and her father was evident in her room, clear to her that she'd been checked on numerous times in the night whilst she'd been sleeping. It didn't annoy her; only made her feel safe, despite her mental age.

It was only when Renesmee had dressed and made her way to the main house that confusion began etching its way into her mind. She saw Carlisle enter the living room via the stairs, and she walked in seconds later to her mother and father, curled up on the couch, stretching along its entire length. Esme had been reading, although the book was now rested of her lap. Alice and Jasper had long since disappeared.

"Great timing, Nessie," Carlisle praised, excitement coursing through him. He took no liberty to hide his thoughts from Edward who read each one with an undeniable fascination. "We're in luck," he announced.

Renesmee took a seat on the chair opposite Esme's, shuffling to sit in a comfortable position with her freshly applied tampon. It would take some getting used to.

"I've come to the conclusion that Renesmee is experiencing what every other girl experiences." Bella suppressed her feelings; they knew this already, didn't they? Carlisle continued, "Although Nessie's growth is accelerated, she is still going to develop in a somewhat normal way, covering each of the stages of a normal child. With the body of a teenager, menstruating should have been expected. Of course, we overlooked this. It's my guess that when she reaches the age of seven, fully grown and therefore unchanging, her periods will stop." Carlisle paused and looked around at each of the expressions.

Edward was looking further into Carlisle's predictions, shuddering at one thought in particular. Esme was watching Renesmee, whose face was scrunched in concentration, applying all of what Carlisle had said to a more personal situation. Bella sat in disbelief, but also relief – Renesmee was safe.

"There's another issue that I think I need to bring up," Carlisle said seriously, and Edward closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. Nessie strained her neck forwards, as if to focus her hearing. Bella's face fell, and cursed herself for reacting so positively so soon.

"It's basic science knowledge that you have to menstruate to bare a child." He paused. "It's my guess, and only a guess, that if Nessie ever wants to have a child, then it must be within the next two years before she begins to stop changing, and stop menstruating."

Edward felt sick at the thought of his daughter having to act upon this information; if she was so desperate for a child, then surely sex would have to happen, despite the fact she was physically thirteen and without a boyfriend?

Nessie's thoughts weren't far from Edward's, taking in all the new information. This information differed from the first bout – this was crippling. In her eyes, she was thirteen. She was ignoring the amount of birthday's she had, because she felt like a thirteen year old. She had the breasts and the period cramps to prove that she was, in fact, a teenager. But to a teenager, how could you decide that you wanted a child?

How could you possibly make the decision that would affect your whole future now? Career choices could be changed, a tattoo could be erased, neither of them compared to having a child!

"I'm sorry!" Renesmee excused, standing up quickly and rushing out of the front door quickly. She ran and ran, the wind brushing her bronze curls as it parted the strands. The tears ran down her cheeks as Carlisle's words echoed in her mind.

The family sat shocked in the living room, but both Bella and Edward stood almost instantly to follow Renesmee. She was their daughter, and she was upset. Maybe she wanted privacy, but neither of them would allow it at the moment.

Hand in hand, they followed the precious scent of their beautiful daughter to a tree. A tree with no particular significance, other than the fact it was the backbone holding Renesmee vertical as she leaned against it, her cheeks burning from the tears.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted in gushes. Bella moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug, a proper mothering hug as she rubbed her back gently in circles.

Edward stood at a distance, summarising her thoughts, trying to organise them because it was clear that Renesmee couldn't do it for herself.

It was a mixture of disbelief and anger that she had to decide. Two years she was given to have a child, and at the age of thirteen that was a ridiculously huge decision to make. At the age of thirteen, how did you even begin to consider a child when you are still a child yourself?

Yet another side of Renesmee was debating the positives. A child had never been discussed before, almost as if it were a taboo word. She'd always assumed she couldn't have a child because she was half vampire. But now she was given the option.

What was worse? A choice or no choice? With a choice, you could always make the wrong one and regret it later. With no choice, it was exactly that. Nothing could have been made any differently – there was no choice.

"Renesmee," Edward began, awkwardly taking a step towards his daughter and extending his arms. Nessie moved from her mother's arms to her fathers, pulling him in close and burying herself in the protective barriers of his arms. She was safe there.

"You don't have to make the choice now," he encouraged. It made him sick to even be thinking about this. His daughter, after five years of life, making such a huge decision. About sex. About children. "Two years you were given, so you have two years to decide. You'll get older and wiser, at the same pace as now. In a year's time, you might feel differently about it, when you're mentally fifteen, sixteen."

There was only a small part of Edward's mind that let him dwell on the fact that her pregnancy may be like Bella's. Only now, there was no where to go. Bella could be transformed from human to vampire. Well what happens when you're already half there? Does it make her stronger, and more able to survive? Or does it make her weaker for having no alternative and drastic survival method to fall back on?

Renesmee wiped her eyes and sighed. She, too, thought of her mother's pregnancy. She also thought who would ever want to have sex with a freak like her?

"Jake," Edward croaked with a crippling stomach ache rushing through him.

Nessie's eyes widened at the name, and Bella caught onto the unsaid conversation between the two of them. Her feelings mirrored Edward's.

"Not now," Renesmee whispered. "I can't decide now." She paused and looked into the trees that were surrounding her. Jacob would visit later today; he came every day. The imprint was known to her and secrets were not a part of their relationship. They were best friends. She knew he'd do it if she asked because he'd do anything for her.

But at the age of thirteen, she didn't want to. She didn't want to think about it yet. There was no decision yet to make because she wasn't ready. Only when she understood, and felt capable of such a decision could she make it correctly. The only problem was: what if she still wasn't ready when the last grain of sand fell from the timer that had begun to fall?

* * *

_I liked this ending, and I feel it could develop further. However, it is a one-shot for now, maybe being developed at a later date. I do not have the time to have a multi-chapter story because of the commitment and school etc._

_If you liked this, then please review with your thoughts! It's great to hear what you think, and criticism is welcome too :) _

_Thanks for reading! xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Hey everyone! If you know my stories well, then you know I hardly ever leave a one shot with a possible future just a one shot. So here is the second chapter! It is the second chapter, and there will be more to follow, but I am in Paris this weekend, and thought I'd leave you with something wonderful to read while I am gone. Just review, okay? I want lots for when I get back xD_

_Thanks to Alex for beta-ing again! She is awesome. _

_Happy reading, and au reviour!_

* * *

It was out of character for Bella to pry into her daughter's business; she took her own personal hatred of when nosey people interfered in her life and applied it to her daughter in many situations. It was something that Renesmee recognised and appreciated; her life was already invaded so many times with her mind reading father and emotion sensing uncle, not to mention the future predicting aunt, no matter how vague those visions may be.

But now, and it pained Bella to do so, she had broken the promise she had made to herself as she approached her best friend, Jacob Black.

Her daughter had been having a long soak in the bath, trying to rid herself of the cramping pains. The rest of the family had been told of Renesmee's problem now, but none of them could offer any advice on the matter, other than Bella herself. Alice could not remember when she had the same problem, and Esme and Rosalie were so old fashioned in their methods of dealing with it, they were no use.

So Bella had temporarily left Renesmee as she bathed, and towards Jacob's house, the weight of her betrayal resting heavily on her shoulders.

Bella thought she was doing what was best; if Jacob had a controlled reaction to what Renesmee was going to tell him, it might make her feel better about the situation she was in. It was this mantra that she repeated to herself that gave her the encouragement to inform him of all that had happened in the past twenty four hours.

And it was Bella's telling that led Jake to visit especially early that night.

As Jacob ran towards the Cullen's house, all he could think about was Renesmee's well being, and his feelings for her. She was still a child, only thirteen – physically - but there was something there, a spark, an attraction. He was, after all, sixteen physically himself.

But as he ran, he didn't know that Edward was preparing Renesmee for his visit. Edward sat talking to Renesmee, trying to offer her some comfort. He tried to tell her that there _was _time and that when Jacob was visiting – very soon, he knew – she should tell him everything, because it was Jacob's future too.

It took a great effort on Edward's part to talk about things like this, but he heard Renesmee's thought lighten as he gave her permission for such things. As long as she knew what she was doing, as long as she was careful and happy; that was the most important thing to Edward; her happiness.

"Hello?" he called, walking straight into the Cullen house. He didn't bother to knock anymore.

"Jake?" he heard Renesmee call from somewhere upstairs. No doubt her bedroom; she had two. By now, she wasn't as naive to believe her parents didn't have sex but wanted to be as far away from her parents as possible during those times. The main house provided a suitable get away from the cottage. "Up here."

Jacob followed the sound of her voice, passing Edward on the curving stairway and exchanging awkward smiles. Down the hall was her room, beautifully decorated in a pale pink, and a general teenage room. There was a large wardrobe, of course; her clothes were easier to store here than in the smaller room in the cottage.

"How are you?" he said, going over to hug her.

She was wearing her pyjamas and her hair was still a little damp from her bath earlier. She welcomed his embrace, wanting the strong, comforting arms of a friend.

"Alright," she brushed off, not really wanting to answer him fully.

He was her best friend, sure, and her father had made it clear that he would do anything for her, but how could she ask that of him? She still didn't know what she wanted to do, anyway. The four or so hours since the bombshell had been dropped really hadn't been enough time for anything to develop in her mind.

"Your Mom came by earlier," Jacob said, wondering whether he should tell her. But how could he not? It seemed that she wasn't exactly going to do the talking.

Renesmee spun round and saw Jacob's wide, sympathetic eyes. How much had her Mom said? She watched as Jacob sat on her double bed, but he wasn't as comfortable as usual, more rigid and awkward.

"What did she say?" Renesmee tried to keep the desperate urgency out of her voice.

"She told me what happened yesterday."

"And?"

"That was it," Jacob lied with a great effort. It was not easy to lie to Renesmee, but she wouldn't want to hear the truth, thinking it an invasion of privacy.

Bella had told him about the pregnancy issue, the fact that Renesmee would not be able to carry a child when she stopped having her periods. It'd been embarrassing to listen to; why would a male want to know about all that stuff? But then when he'd heard of Renesmee's torment, her indecision and her fear… his heart had melted. He made sure he was in a suitable mind frame when he visited so he could offer his… help.

He wanted to offer his love too, but Jacob did not know Renesmee's feelings towards him; she was still young, naïve, and unsure. Edward was adamant that Renesmee was to have a choice, although choices appeared to be slowly slipping away from her as she grew.

"Oh." Renesmee sighed, defeated.

She wanted to tell Jacob more than anything. But how would he react? She had just assumed he'd be there for her, just because of some imprint. But what did _he_ really want?

"It's normal, Ness." He tried to comfort her, but she shook her head, outraged. Why did people keep saying that?

"What part of me is normal? I am the unwanted love child of a human and a vampire and now I have to deal with the consequences!" she cried. She could feel the tears brimming over her eyes, letting her emotions run free. With Jacob, she could totally let go and be herself.

"Oh, shhh!" he soothed, standing up in a heartbeat to wrap his arms around her. "I saw it. I watched it all. You were definitely wanted." He kissed her forehead as she cried. They weren't sobs, just silent tears falling down her cheeks effortlessly as the days events finally caught up with her.

"I'm not normal though, Jake; am I?" She sighed, pulling away from him. The space between his arms felt like a cool breeze; he wanted to wrap her back up again. "What thirteen year old girl has to decide whether she wants a baby now or never?"

That was it. She'd said it in the easiest way she could, casually, quietly. Jacob played his part well, going along with the fact he hadn't been told any of this by Bella.

"What do you mean?" he asked. As she moved further away, he took one step towards her.

"Carlisle says that if I want a child, I need to have one in the next two years." Renesmee sighed, a bitter taste to her words. "Because I'll stop menstruating when I stop changing, which will be when I'm seven."

"Nessie?" Jacob asked quietly, moving closer to her. She had her back to him, but that didn't bother him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into him so his stomach was pressed against her back. "Do you want a child?"

This made Renesmee spin round and she looked at him. He saw her tear stained cheeks, red lines of scorching pain.

"I have no idea! How am I supposed to decide? How can I even _begin _to decide?" Renesmee wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck, pulling him into her, down to her. She buried herself inside his warm arms as he whispered words of comfort into her ear.

"Renesmee," he said. He hardly ever called her by her full name, ever. It was nice, kind of, to hear it, she thought. "I am here, you know. If you're scared or if… you need me."

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath and took Renesmee's hands in his. This was one of the occasions when a spark flew between them, something more than friend, something bordering on romance, a romance that appeared to be inevitable to both of them.

"I don't want you to think you don't have any choices, Nessie." He breathed, his soft side being leaked for all to see. "Because I'm here if you need me, for anything."

"Just say it, Jake," Renesmee demanded, and he couldn't refuse. What Renesmee wanted, Renesmee got, in Jacob's eyes.

"If you want a child, then I will help you in any way you want me to," Jacob said, his tone completely and utterly serious. "I understand it's weird. I know that you're only thirteen and I'm sixteen, but you need to think ahead. You need to think of the future because we've got a long one."

Renesmee stood, listening to Jacob's words. Both of them didn't know what they wanted, apart from the other, but there was plenty of time for that, the rest of forever. Renesmee was still young, and Edward forbade them to be together, sexually, anyway. That was until yesterday…

"What about you?" Renesmee asked. "You're willing to give yourself up for a lifetime sentence of being a father for me, but what do _you_ want?"

Jacob thought long and hard for several moments. The only thing he honestly wanted was for his Nessie to be happy. He could deal with whatever that may mean, as long as she was happy. Having a child with her would be amazing, but at what price? At what torment?

"I want _you_, now or in the future, and I want you to be happy. That's all that matters to me," he said sincerely.

"But I'm thirteen!" Renesmee cried out, "I can't make this decision!"

"Nessie, listen to me," Jacob requested. "You feel thirteen now, but in six months time, you'll feel fourteen. You'll feel older. You don't have to make that decision at this exact moment, but you _do_ have to make a decision. Either chose to do nothing, or do something, but the timer is ticking."

His blunt approach to things made Renesmee think. Before, her mother and father had buttered things up, treated her like a child. But Jacob was the thing she needed; honesty and trust but presented in a way that forced her to think.

"Say I do nothing, Jake, isn't that going to spoil your wolf thing? Will you resent me for not giving you the chance of being a dad?"

It amazed Renesmee, and Jacob, how they were talking. They hadn't even had their first kiss yet, at least not a proper romantic one, and they were talking about their future, about children and parenthood.

"I couldn't resent you, Nessie. I hate to do this to you, but the decision does lie with you. I can only help you… I'm not going to make it for you."

Renesmee nodded knowingly. But the emotions from earlier, the raw realisation that they were planning their futures hit her. She raised her hand to his cheek, and showed him her thoughts; her confusion for the situation and the need to take things slower, one step at a time.

"Jake," she croaked, leaning into him. "Just pause for a moment, please." He nodded in confusion.

Taking his hand, she led him to the bed where she sat beside him. The bedcovers were soft around her hand as she supported her weight. As they inhaled the others scent they shared something special.

"Nessie," Jacob whispered.

They leaned forwards a little, the distance between them closing in. Jacob closed his eyes before Renesmee did, leading. He had practice in this area, but only some. He tried not to remember that it was Bella he kissed.

As their lips met, Renesmee closed her eyes. Was it weird for her to be thirteen and kissing a sixteen year old Jacob? It didn't feel weird at all; it felt perfect as Jacob opened his mouth and tried to part her lips.

"Jake." She pressed her palm against his warm, solid chest. He leaned forward again, eager for more, his emotions wanting another kiss, but she pushed harder against him. "Jake," she said more firmly, shaking her head. He opened her eyes to see those damp, bronze curls swaying. "I'm not ready for that."

Jacob was taken aback. Didn't Renesmee want to kiss him? If they were discussing their future, surely a kiss was a way to start it all? It had been _her _idea, after all!

"What aren't you ready for?" Jacob asked, taking Renesmee's hand and rubbing it softly. Despite his own eager want to continue kissing _his_ Nessie, he would respect her. He would always respect her and her wishes.

"Jake, I can't have a baby now, I just can't." She breathed heavily, trying to sort out her raging thoughts in her head. There was more to it than that; there was so much she wasn't ready for.

"It's okay, Nessie, it's alright."

"I'm thirteen. I think, if I had to, I could deal with the baby because I'd have you, and Mom and Dad, but… Jake, I can't…" She trailed off leaving Jacob wondering; what couldn't she do?

Jacob slowly lifted Renesmee's hand and placed it on his cheek. Instantly, his mind was filled with Renesmee's thoughts; the thoughts of them having sex, and how she couldn't do it yet. Renesmee removed her own hand.

"I can't," she whispered again, and Jake brought her forwards to lean into him.

"Nessie, it was just a kiss. That doesn't mean we were going to do something else. I know you're only thirteen," he soothed, and she fell into him.

How could she feel so differently about the same person? How could she be unembarrassed by him one minute and then blush suddenly the next? It was all so strange being imprinted on… having everything you want, but also the devotion and love given.

"If we want a child though, we're going to have to," Renesmee whispered, looking up at Jacob. They were something now; what they were, she didn't know. But he was no longer just the best friend. She'd kissed him, and he'd kissed her back, and they were… something.

"Ness, there are ways around things like that. If you aren't ready to have sex until you're… twenty one, say, then we can find another way around pregnancy. You've got a doctor for a grandpa; we can get you pregnant without sex," Jake added.

"I don't know if that's what I want," Renesmee said, shaking her head. "I want normality. I want to be older and to not have to worry about this yet. I want to fall in love with my boyfriend, and have sex with him when _I_ want because I _want_ to, not because I need to get pregnant before the egg timer rings!"

The words that she said affected Jacob a little. He understood that she wasn't ready for sex yet, but she made it seem that she didn't want sex with him.

"Okay," Jacob said, standing up. "I understand," he lied, before taking a few steps away from her.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I'll try to figure this out, I promise you," Renesmee said, pulling him to face her. He took her into his arms again, and kissed her hair.

"We've got plenty of time. We've got two years; that's at least a years thinking time by the time you take away the pregnancy. You'll be, like, fifteen then. You'll see things differently, maybe," Jacob soothed, stroking Renesmee's hair.

She was reminded of her period when her stomach cramped and she groaned in pain. It was ironic how she'd never experienced pain before, and now it was all coming at once. Not just pain, but torment too. Being a vampire's child, she was highly protected, mentally and physically.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, worried as she flinched.

"It's fine. Just a little uncomfortable," Renesmee smiled, rubbing her stomach lightly to try and ease the cramps, and then she yawned. Truth being told, she hadn't had much sleep last night, crying her way through the night with her worries as Carlisle searched for answers.

"Are you tired?" he asked, and Renesmee rolled her eyes. Obviously, she thought, otherwise she wouldn't have yawned. But instead she nodded, went back over to her bed and pulled the covers back, waiting for entry.

"Do you think your dad will mind if I lie with you?" he asked, hovering at the end of the bed.

"Jake, after today, my dad will be grateful you're _only _lying with me." Renesmee laughed, climbing into bed and burying herself under the covers.

Jacob got under the bedcovers, fully clothed and curled next to her as she tucked herself into him. He wrapped his arm around her, as she sighed heavily.

"It feels like we're an old married couple." Renesmee laughed again as she snuggled closer to him. Jacob laughed too, enjoying the mixture of the two sounds, so perfectly entwined.

"Ness, we've only just kissed, and you feel like that? You're in for a long life." He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

Renesmee tilted her head upwards and Jake's finger caught her chin, bringing her face closer to his. Their lips touched, and explored a little more deeply the boundaries of the other, Jacob's tongue snaking the entrance of Renesmee's mouth.

"So, we're dating now?" Renesmee asked feeling particularly pleased. If one good thing came from all of this, it was that. The period was the catalyst in her and Jacob's relationship, and also _some_ permission from Edward too.

"Something like that," he agreed with a smile, thinking they were on a level so much more than simply dating. "Try and rest. I'll be here when you need me."

But it was Jacob that fell asleep first, his loud snores echoing in the hollow room. Renesmee lay beside him, eyes open, watching the rise and fall of his chest. Her fingers traced his hand that was wrapped around her, inhaled his scent and let the closeness of him soothe her.

Renesmee slowly untangled herself from his grasp and got out of the bed they were sharing. She looked at her… boyfriend? He really did provide her with everything she needed.

But right now, she needed milk; a glass of warm milk before bed? Wasn't that what helped you fall into an easy, peaceful sleep? Despite how childish it sounded, she knew it would help.

Renesmee trod down the stairs carefully, to find Alice and Jasper on the sofa watching some romance movie. She'd caught Emmett and Rosalie once, watching some awful porn. That was when Carlisle and Edward had banned it from the main screen TV in the living room and Emmett had installed a larger screen into their bedroom…

"Hey, Nessie!" Alice smiled as Jasper sat very still beside her; today had been particularly hard of him. With all the emotions flying about, poor Jasper was the one who felt all of them.

"Just want a drink," Renesmee replied, walking into the kitchen, trying not to disturb their evening. But Alice followed her, opening the refrigerator for her as Renesmee selected the milk she wanted; the Cullens, for unknown reasons, bought several kinds.

"I heard Jake's up there with you." Alice smiled but Nessie shrugged. "If you must know, I was the one that kept your dad from storming up there, so you owe me a thank you," Alice added with wide innocent eyes and a generous grin.

Alice also knew that Bella had helped give Jacob and Renesmee some space; to keep Edward away, Bella was distracting him in the cottage.

"He practically gave me his permission this morning, so I haven't got anything to worry about," Renesmee said, drinking from the carton. It's not as if anyone else drank the liquid; then she remembered she wanted it warm.

"Still doesn't mean he liked it. You're still thirteen and still his baby daughter," Alice pointed out, swapping from her right hand side to her left as Renesmee moved over to the microwave. "So what happened?"

"As if you didn't hear," Renesmee snapped sarcastically. Alice shrugged off the comment and waited for Renesmee to continue. "Nothing happened. He said he'd be there when I made my mind up."

"I quite like Jake," Alice announced matter-of-factly causing Renesmee to stare at her with raise eyebrows and a confused smile. "He's a nice guy, just had it tough."

Renesmee knew this, so focused instead on the noise as the plate of the microwave rotated, warming the milk through.

"What would you do, Alice? If you knew what I knew, what would you do?" Renesmee asked, wanting another opinion.

Her Mom and Dad wanted what was best for her, whilst Jacob wanted her to be happy. Or at least that's what he said. She knew that Rosalie would choose a child, as would Esme, as both had strong maternal instincts. But Alice? What did she think?

"I don't know, Nessie," Alice answered slowly. "I can't remember what it was like to be thirteen. I can't remember being a child. But I've seen it. I've seen lots of teenagers," she tried to defend. "I think it all depends. You have Jake, which is lucky because you have someone who is willing to go through this with you."

Renesmee nodded knowingly. The snoring beast on the bed was more than happy to oblige to Renesmee's every whim and she loved him for it. And everything else about him.

"You know what?" Alice said, "Look at it this way; Bella never wanted children. She never thought about having a child until she was pregnant. And then she fell in love with you. I don't think you can regret having a child. I know humans _do _and I know accidents occur and stuff, but if you did this, you'd do it knowingly and with preparation. You'd have expectations. I don't think you'd _not_ be able to love the thing that you and Jake would create." Alice smiled, forgetting, just for a moment, she was addressing a thirteen year old girl who was just learning the ropes of love and life. "I think you could regret not having a child though. If you know you had this opportunity, and didn't act upon it, I think you'd regret it," Alice summarised.

For a whole day, Renesmee had been given different points of view on what she should do, how to do it, when to make her mind up. She'd almost ripped open her mind to stop the thoughts from screaming so loudly when she tried to file them into some order.

But in the ten minutes she'd set aside to fetch some warm milk, the answers had come flooding to her in the form of her Auntie Alice; a woman who, really, had no knowledge of being a teenager, or of being a parent. But this had allowed her to look at it from an outsider's point of view, be rational, and wise.

And the truth hit Renesmee squarely on the shoulders after she'd thanked Alice, and taken her steaming milk upstairs.

Two days ago, she'd been a little girl with no particular worries, imprintee of Jake.

Yesterday, she'd been scared, and client of Carlisle.

Today, she was thirteen, 'dating' Jacob, daughter of Bella and Edward.

Next year, she'd be fifteen, still young but in love with her long term boyfriend and a mother to be.

* * *

_So what did you think? As I said up there, I'd appreciate the reviews. All feedback is welcome, including criticism._

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: I worked really hard to get this chapter to you guys! I'm in Beauty and the Beast this week with my drama group, so between the shows and sleeping, I wrote this! I'm really pleased with it; I think its sweet._

_Oh, and could you please drop me a review letting me know what your thoughts on imprinting, please? Random it may seem, but I'd love to hear your opinions on this. What is the point of it? Thanks!_

_Thanks to Alex for Beta-ing again! Her support and friendship is such a help :)_

_Happy Reading:_

* * *

One year later

"Happy Birthday, Nessie." Jake smiled as he planted a huge kiss on Renesmee's sleeping face but her hand batted him off, suddenly awake.

"Get off me, Jake," she hissed, rolling away from him, yanking the covers as she went to hide her face. "I don't want to grow up!" she mumbled under the covers.

For a while now, Edward had allowed Jake to share a bed with Nessie on some occasions. He knew what happened between them, and he knew that they shared a similar love of his and Bella's. How could Edward scold Renesmee for cuddling Jake as she slept when he had snuck into Bella's room every night to do exactly that?

"How does it feel to be six, Ness?" Jake laughed at the joke. Her actual age was six, one year until she was fully grown, but she looked fifteen, if not older.

"Six, uh!" she groaned, "It feels awful, because I was woken up prematurely by my boyfriend. Now, let me sleep."

Even now, as Jake yanked the covers away from her unexpectedly, revealing her short pyjamas and tangled hair, Jake marvelled at her beauty. There were traces of a woman in her; the shapely figure, her large brown eyes that had deepened with age, and her luscious hair.

"No, my wonderful Renesmee." Jake smiled in a charming voice, "Now up," he said, making sure that none of the covers were touching her.

"I just want to curl up. Being my birthday doesn't take away the fact I like to sleep," Renesmee said grumpily, sitting up reluctantly and pouting. Jake eyed her long legs in the shorts but looked away quickly to her face.

"Don't be like that, Ness." Jake smiled a grin from ear to ear. Today, Renesmee was fifteen. Today was the beginning of a year that hopefully brought a baby into the world. Jake's baby, a physical object of their love.

"I can be how the hell I like! It's my birthday!" Renesmee snapped, but only half meaning her words as she grinned, rolling out of bed and landing on the floor with a thud.

"Do you have to do that?" Jake asked, moving round to sit beside her. "It scares your family." But Renesmee shrugged, some of her teenage rebellion not fully exited from her system.

"Happy Birthday." Jake grinned, leaning forwards and wrapping his arms round Renesmee, their lips meeting and parting as they said good morning.

Their relationship had gone no further forwards since Renesmee started her periods, around 10 months ago. It had developed emotionally, but they hadn't yet physically experimented, for Renesmee still thought she was too young.

"Happy Birthday!" A ripple of voices belonging to the Cullen family echoed outside the door, and it suddenly burst open and a pile of balloons and wrapped presents tumbled into the room.

Renesmee sighed, feeling suddenly exposed in her little shorts and dirty with her messy hair. But Jake took her hand in his, knowing she was scared about jumping over this hurdle in her life. He'd tried to turn it into a joke, make it light hearted but the look of fear in Renesmee's eyes was obvious to Jake, who had always noticed every bout of anxiety.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," Bella said, leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead. Edward followed suit, kissing the exact spot that Bella's lips had just touched upon, and the family sat on the floor in some scattered circle.

"For you," Alice smiled, passing a small box over that was wrapped in a simple golden bow. Everyone's thoughts were similar; Alice? A small simple box? But everyone gasped as Renesmee opened the box, revealing a beautiful white gold necklace, a small baby rattle with tiny cut diamonds encrusting the shape.

"So when you look back, you'll have something that looks like it _should_ have been for a six year old." Alice grinned, pleased with her present as Renesmee smiled also. Letting the little girl still hiding in Renesmee shine, she smiled but placed the box aside, promising she'd wear it when she'd washed.

"Yeah, well," Emmett began."I'm gonna contradict that." He unwrapped a plastic bag that he had pulled out of his pocket. "Go have some real fun," he said, tossing a box of 'her pleasure' condoms at Renesmee who caught it effortlessly.

Edward let the growl ripple from his chest; he'd known Emmett was giving this, but had not confronted him about it, despite his desire to. He'd decided everyone should give his daughter what they wanted, not what was father proofed.

"Emmett!" Renesmee exclaimed, placing them quickly to her left. "I'm fifteen!"

"You're six," Edward quickly corrected. "Fifteen, sixteen, it makes no difference. Besides, your next birthday will be your seventh, and you'll have passed sixteen then," Emmett explained, and everyone laughed nervously as they saw Renesmee look at the condom packet.

She had a year, and if she was going to do this, condoms would definitely not be needed. Edward caught Renesmee's gaze and smiled gently after reading her thoughts; he could see her uncertainty, even after a year of supposed decision.

"Emmett!" It was Bella's turn to gasp as she spun round to her brother, smacking him on the shoulder, "We made a deal! No sex jokes!"

"Ahh, but Bella, that was for you, not Nessie. I can joke all I like about her." Emmett grinned, but Renesmee rolled her eyes at the comment. It was expected of her Uncle Em; he was the joker, just like you always expected Alice to make a fuss about birthdays although usually she revelled in the attention and presents.

"Now, Grandpa and I have been thinking, and we're going to extend the back of the house so you and Jake can have your own quarters." Esme smiled kindly, causing Rosalie to scoff with thoughts that this girl was only fifteen and getting more special treatment than she'd had. She didn't begrudge her niece a lot, just every now and again when Rosalie slipped into the shadows.

"Thanks Nana." Renesmee grinned, thinking how nice it would be. Not necessarily for privacy, but just so Jake could stay over a lot more. Edward still enforced the fact that Renesmee was underage, but he knew that Jake wasn't a normal boy.

Bella gave her gift next, tickets for a flight much similar to the gift she'd received from Carlisle and Esme on her eighteenth. She needed an adult to accompany her, even if that came in the form of Jake, who could pass for an adult with his big build.

Renesmee thanked everyone before shooing them out of her bedroom, using the excuse that a teenage girl needed to shower. But when they dispersed from her bedroom, she didn't shower. Instead, she moved back onto the bed, without the covers and lay facing the ceiling.

"Jake?" she whispered and he finished placing Renesmee's and tickets on a shelf in the corner of the room to walk over to her.

"Yeah, Ness?" He said, sliding his way across the bed to lie next to her. There wasn't any contact between them, although neither of them worried about it.

"I'm fifteen," Renesmee stated, causing Jake to raise his eyebrow at her. Isn't that what the whole 'happy birthday' thing had been about?

"Figured that out myself, thanks, Ness," Jake muttered sarcastically, turning to face her. But she didn't meet his gaze. Instead, she fixed her eyes on the patterns of the ceiling, ignoring his desperate want for eye contact.

"I promised you I'd do it this year," she whispered vaguely, but Jake knew. The thing with Jake was that he _always_ knew.

"We don't have to," Jake soothed, stroking Renesmee's arm, but she continued to gaze at the ceiling. "If you don't want to," Jake added. _He _wanted to; only when Renesmee did though. It was natural for him to want to love Renesmee that way, but only when she was ready. The fact that pregnancy needed to be added to the equation complicated things somewhat.

"I want to, I do," Renesmee said, but her words were hollow.

"Whatever you want." Jake sighed at her indecisiveness.

They hadn't discussed it much since the night she'd come into her bedroom, a glass of warm milk in her hand, telling him she wanted a child when she was fifteen, promising they'd take that step then, and filling him in on Alice's conversation. She had been smiling graciously as she showed him her thoughts, happy that she'd decided.

"If that's what you want, Nessie, then just tell me when."

"I will."

Renesmee got up off the bed, wiping the hair from her eyes and placed her necklace on the shelf next to her ticket. She didn't want to ruin it by the water or shampoo, she thought, as she walked the short distance to the ensuite.

The sound of the running water drowned out Jake's impatient sigh, and the shuffling he made as he went to finger her beautiful necklace she'd been given. It didn't bother Jake too much that she was indecisive, because when it all came down to it; this was only her sixth birthday.

...

"Edward?" Bella asked as they walked, hands entwined, back to their cottage. Bella had been adamant to give her daughter some privacy, because lingering parents could be the most annoying things at times. She was thankful that Charlie hadn't been one to hover.

"Yes, love," he said, opening the door and waltzing inside with a manly grace.

"What was Renesmee thinking?"

This question stumped Edward, as he often was when Bella spoke, her mind so blank, her words so surprising. He'd been expecting something a little more casual, a little more 'what time shall we hunt today?' or 'have you seen my jeans?' But no, as always, Bella left Edward surprised.

"Why, sweetheart?"

"Well, she seemed distant, like she wasn't enjoying her birthday," Bella explained.

"Finally becoming more like her mother," Edward joked, but he could see Bella's reasoning. Renesmee had always enjoyed her birthdays; the attention, the gifts, the day revolving around Renesmee. That was one difference between Bella and her daughter.

"She's a little worried," Edward began. "That today is the start of the year ahead, and the year she told us would bring a child." The thought of his little girl bearing a child was heartbreaking; every father said their little girl grew up too quickly, but in Renesmee's case it was too true. "A little apprehensive, I think, love. She's still a little girl deep down,"

Bella nodded absently, her mind slipping into thoughts of what life would be like without Renesmee. And her mind hit a blank; life without Renesmee seemed so far back, as equally impossibly as life without Edward. She was so thankful that she'd fallen pregnant, as was Edward thankful that he'd agreed to sex before Bella's change.

"What about Jake?" Bella asked. She was just as worried about Jake as Renesmee; they seemed to be handling the imprint well, although taking it slow, exactly how she wanted it to go. She'd persuaded Edward to allow Jake to sleep over on some nights, just like he used to with her. Only this time, Jake wasn't defying Edward like Edward had Charlie.

"He's a little confused as well," Edward explained but then his face fell into a straight line. "He wants Renesmee, he wants to move onto a different level with her." The distaste in Edward's voice was evident to Bella, the bitterness and dislike dripping in the venom that pooled, "But he's waiting for her," Edward said his voice a little more accepting.

"I think I'll go talk to her," Bella muttered and began walking away. Edward reached out to her, but didn't stop her from going. He simply placed a kiss on her forehead, and wished her luck.

...

As Renesmee finished off in the shower, washing the knots out of her hair and combing the conditioner through, she felt clean and fresh.

For over half an hour she'd been showering, dragging out the time she could spend in there, until the last drop of warm water was lost down the drain. Hoping none of her family wanted to shower so soon, she wrapped a fluffy white towel around her, one that was newly bought, and stepped out into the bedroom.

She'd expected to see Jake there; it was normal for the two of them to see each other in such states, never completely bare, but in a towel or underwear. It was something that had carried over from their best friend days to boyfriend/girlfriend times, although it had taken a month or so to get used to the benefits from both; the comfortable, un-awkward presence _and_ the hot make out sessions.

But in his place, her mother sat on the bedcovers, playing with the edges of the duvet and humming one of her father's songs to herself.

"Where's Jake?" Renesmee questioned confused. He was always around here somewhere, even if he didn't sleep over every night.

"Home to shower; you seemed to be taking a while he said. Was it good?" Bella asked, watching as her daughter wrapped the towel tightly around her body and stepped wet footprints over to her underwear draw.

"Yeah, Alice got me this new shampoo." Renesmee smiled; she loved her mother and the way they spent their time together. Renesmee knew she was lucky to have such a loving family around her, but sometimes it was… suffocating.

"I can smell it." Bella laughed, twitching her nose at the kiwi scent that diffused through the room. "I'll turn my back, honey, don't worry." Bella smiled as Renesmee glanced at her awkwardly.

As Bella faced 'Jakes' bedside table, Renesmee finished drying herself off and replaced her towel for her casual underwear, and then threw a denim skirt and blue loose top.

"Did you not like your gifts, honey?" Bella asked, hoping this would link in with what Bella really wanted to say.

"Oh no!" Renesmee gasped, "They were great; I loved them. In fact…" She trailed off; walking over to the shelf that Jake had put her necklace on and skipped over to her mother happily. Handing her the necklace, she mumbled her thanks as she felt Bella's cold hands join the clasp around her neck.

"Why did you ask?" she asked, and Bella smiled as she caught the cat in the bag.

"You just seemed unhappy. Is there something bothering you, sweetie?" Bella asked, standing up and resting her cool hand on Renesmee's shoulder.

It was _this _kind of behaviour that suffocated her.

"Quit it, Mom. If you really wanted to know then Dad would have told you," Renesmee snapped, adding a hint of playfulness as she finished, but walked away from her mother nonetheless.

"He did mention it, yes," Bella agreed sheepishly. She assumed she really was predictable, and the relationship that she and Edward had must have been more obvious than she thought; the teamwork was extremely strong helped by the fact he couldn't deny her anything.

"So what do you want to know?" Renesmee asked straightforwardly, wanting to skip all the funny tricks that Bella had planned to change the subject matter.

"If you're okay – that's the most important thing," Bella said, indicating for her daughter to take a seat next to her. Renesmee nodded.

"I'm okay."

"And then I would like to know what you're thinking," Bella pried a little further before quickly adding, "I would like to – that doesn't mean you have to tell me. I didn't tell my mom everything."

"Oh, you sound really old when you say that," Renesmee laughed before rolling her eyes. "You know I'll tell you."

But then Renesmee stopped talking, leaving a gap in the air for Bella to curiously wonder _when _Renesmee was going to tell her. As if on cue, Renesmee answered.

"But not now." There was another pause. "I need to talk to Jake first."

Renesmee smiled gently, and reached out to hold Bella's hand. The small contact they had between them was pleasant before Renesmee let go, falling from Bella's grip. And that was exactly what it felt like to Bella; as if she was losing a child to the inner battle of adolescence, but so much sooner than a normal parent. And the fall was so much harder because of it.

"Okay, honey, just remember I'm here," Bella said quietly. "And you and Jake have a good day." There was a teasing hint to Bella's voice, causing Renesmee to blush. The fact that this was so expected by her family was pressuring. Jake was all she needed; with him, she'd be able to think as straight as she could.

"I'll go find him," Renesmee said, blowing Bella an air kiss before prancing out of the door, leaving her fake smile behind her.

...

Jake had returned home so he could think straight. Before even talking to Renesmee about things, he needed to decide what _he_ wanted. But every time he asked himself that question, the answer was _always _the same; Renesmee, and her happiness.

It was maddening to say the least.

"That's what you get for being in love, son," Billy joked from his wheelchair across the room. It was one of a few times when he'd butted in with his little comments, although for the majority of the hour and a half that Jake had sat there, he had remained quiet.

Jake ignored him to go back to thinking, although Billy did provide some useful company. He knew a lot, almost everything, including the promise of a child at fifteen. It had not been Jake or Renesmee, who had told him, and it most certainly wasn't Charlie, but Billy would not mention who.

"You'll be sure to make a cute little one with Nessie's beauty," Billy commented again, as Jake clenched his fists to restrain his annoyance.

But the thing that got to Jake most was that this baby would carry his genes; the werewolf gene. It scared him more than anything because he knew of his own fury during the time of his first phase, the anger he portrayed to Bella.

Sam thought imprinting was so the offspring of the imprinter and imprintee was stronger than before. In some ways, Jake agreed. But he didn't want to. By saying this, he was being referred to the animal that he was, just like the alpha male of a pack of wolves mating with the females. He didn't want to look at his own situation like that; he was not an animal, despite his phasing, and Renesmee was not a prize. He was lucky for her to accept him and return his love.

Jake sighed.

"What's the problem, son?" Billy asked, wheeling over to Jake in his chair. But Jake didn't want to discuss this with his father. He needed someone who he could trust without the parental biased opinion setting in.

He needed a member of his pack.

"Nothing, dad; I'll go find Nessie," Jake lied, jumping off the sofa and waving his confused father a heartless smile.

When Jake was no further than a couple of yards away from the house, he yanked his shirt and shorts off quickly, and phased. Seth was about somewhere as was Sam; their thoughts echoed in his mind, as clear as day; Seth wondering what his mom was cooking for dinner, Sam wondering what Emily was cooking for dinner. They were discussing it between them.

Jake laughed his wolfy laugh.

_Where are you guys? _Jake thought, preferring to ask rather than find them using scent.

_We'll come to you, _Sam ordered, and Seth agreed wordlessly. Jake waited as they ran, enjoying their excitement as they chased each other. It was enjoyable to see Sam and Seth like this; they'd had to get over some pretty rough stuff what with Sam breaking Leah's heart. But as a pack, they managed.

'_Sup Jake, _Seth thought, barking loudly and driving on top of Jake, Jake landing squarely on his back with all four paws in the air.

_Nessie _was all Jake thought, and he watched as both wolves nodded their heads slowly, their matted furs glistening in the small raindrops.

Jake didn't have to explain anymore. With that one word, her name, his thoughts about her had resurfaced from where he'd tried to hide them; Sam and Seth heard everything.

_I don't think I'll be much help here, _Seth admitted sadly, before phasing back into a human with hardly any notice to Jake and Sam.

"I'll give you guys some privacy," Seth told them, before sprinting back into the forest where he had hidden his clothes. It worried him sometimes that he hadn't found his imprint, and at times when Jake needed advise, or any of the other wolves for that matter; it bothered him when he could give none. Jake was one of his best mates, but he didn't want to be a third wheel.

_You're worried about passing on the gene, then? _Sam asked, getting straight to the point. Jake nodded. _I don't think its something you can help. We manage as a pack, and the gene might even skip a generation, _Sam said.

_I'm the Alpha, Sam. That's not gonna happen! _Jake snapped, grumbling aloud, his teeth grinding in anger, although Sam took no offence to it. He knew of Jake's frustration, and of the emotions that came with his nature.

_And the baby will phase. I mean, it'll have leeches for grandparents! _Jake exclaimed, and began pacing in a circle around Sam, who sat down, stretching and then scratching his ear in a total dog way. Jake rolled his eyes, even though they were shaded by fur.

_What does Nessie want? _Sam asked through his mind.

_She changes her mind. She was adamant that on her sixth birthday, we'd do it. Yet I can still sense her fear and apprehension towards it all, _Jake explained. Maybe if Renesmee made her own mind up, it would help Jake; his thoughts and actions always revolved around hers.

_I don't know what to say to you, Jake,, I really don't. Emily hasn't even mentioned kids, and I'm happy to wait until she's ready, _Sam elaborated.

_Time isn't exactly on our side, Sam, _Jake said, a little too harshly but Sam shook off Jake's apologetic thoughts.

_I understand you're a little agitated. As long as you calm down before seeing Nessie, _Sam advised, and a flash of Emily's scars skimmed the image in his mind. He tried to push them to the back of his mind, to hide the images and his shame from Jake, but he couldn't, nor did Jake blame him.

_Thanks, Sam, _Jake finalised, and with a nod of his head, he ran into the forest, his clothes in his mouth, careful that his teeth wouldn't rip a hole into the fabric.

...

Renesmee couldn't find Jake. She'd tried the rest of the house, the cottage (just in case), LaPush beach and Jake's house but she couldn't find him and it was beginning to annoy her.

It was only when she was running back to her house, the sprinkling spray of rain dampening her a little did she find him, totally unexpected as Renesmee ran into Jake, and he fell backwards; Renesmee falling on top of him under the canopy of trees.

"I've been looking for you!" Renesmee called, wrapping her arms around Jake's shoulders, ignoring the fact she'd just collapsed on top of him; he was strong, he could take it, she reasoned.

"Well, I've been looking for you!" Jake laughed, leaning in to gently kiss Renesmee on the cheek, but she moved her head so their lips collided.

"Not in the right places," Renesmee said, rolling off of him and landing beside him. The spray of rain had not yet penetrated the trees yet, so the ground was still hard but dry.

"I talked to my dad and Sam," Jake muttered, just as Renesmee turned to look up at him. It was Jake's bulkiness that created a size difference between the two of them.

"I talked to my Mom," Renesmee added, thinking it sounded much like a competition or a game of 'snap'.

"And?"

"She didn't say much, but she made me realise I needed to talk to you," Renesmee admitted, leaning into Jake's warmth. It pleased Jake that she needed his voice to comfort her, to talk to him; it was like an honour.

"About?"

"That I think I'm ready." Renesmee's voice was barely audible, and she feared her words would be drowned out by the furious beating of her heart, more so than usual. But Jake heard every word. "It's _you_, Jake. What can go wrong? As long as I'm with you, then I'm okay because… well, I love you."

There was a small silence between them, before Jake turned to face her.

"You haven't said that before," Jake pointed out and she nodded. They knew they loved each other; it was one of those mutual understandings between the two of them. But it didn't compare, in Jake's eyes, to it being said aloud for him to hear.

"What better time than to say it now? You know, before we… try."

"I love you too, Renesmee." Jake smiled, using her full name affectionately, as he picked her up off the floor, and carried her out of the trees depths, her arms around his waist as he ran.

But they weren't near the house like Renesmee expected; they were somewhere she didn't recognise.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around at the differences between here and Forks.

"I made plans a while back about this," Jake announced, placing Renesmee on the ground and taking her hand. "Just in case was my thinking. If you really mean it, I've got us a hotel room where we could go,"

Renesmee was suddenly relieved. Now Jake had mentioned it, it seemed idiotic and totally embarrassing to even _think_ about such things around her parents, let alone _do_ it with them downstairs!

"I mean it," Renesmee said firmly. Jake grinned, pushing all of his own fears aside and taking her hand.

"This way."

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_As I mentioned up there, could you please review with your thoughts on imprinting? What is it's purpose? I have my own views on it, but would like to compare them. I promise you it is related to this story :)_

_And of course, review with your thoughts on this chapter too. All feedback welcome :) xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: So you all liked the last chapter? I hope so. I've been asked a few times how long the story is going to be, and I can honestly say I don't know exactly. I'm guessing around two more chapters, but that can always change._

_Happy Reading (and reviewing) :_

* * *

"She's done it."

Those three words rang loud and clear for Bella, and she felt her heart erode a little. They were vague, but Bella understood every syllable of it, as Edward walked over to her, with a mirrored expression of pain. Their little girl had grown up.

"I tried to stay out of their minds, but neither of them would stop thinking about it," Edward said, almost growling the words as he shook the image from out of his head.

Thankfully, neither Jake nor Renesmee lingered on any details, simply caught up in the emotion of the situation. That alone was almost too much for Edward to handle.

"Will her pregnancy be like mine?" Bella asked worriedly, recalling – hazily – the memories of her pregnancy and the horrific pain she felt with every move of her baby daughter inside of her. It was life threatening, and to think of Renesmee going through such a thing was devastating.

"I certainly hope not, love," Edward breathed, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her forehead gently. "She definitely wants this child though."

"She does?"

"More than she is admitting to Jake, or herself. I see her sometimes as she tries to push the thoughts to the back of her mind, but they are there. She understands the seriousness of it all," Edward explained, remembering Renesmee's worrisome thoughts.

He'd listened in a lot lately, trying to help decipher what she was thinking. But it was difficult for Edward to listen to his daughter thinking such mature thoughts. She was still his baby girl.

"We'll get through it; we always do." Bella smiled, leaning into Edward and squeezing tightly around his waist. She needs his support now. "She knows we're here."

"She most certainly does," Edward agreed, rocking with Bella from one side to the other, finding comfort in their casual swaying, finding comfort in the realisation that one unwanted pregnancy had brought them a miracle. So how much joy would a much desired one bring?

...

It was a week after when Renesmee made her way to the hospital to see Carlisle. She got Jake to drive her all the way there in his car, and made him promise to wait outside. He'd asked if he could come in, but she'd said no, telling him that if he was needed, she'd find him straight away.

Jake seemed different in the past week since their time in the hotel room. He'd practically laid down his life for Renesmee, even though it had been known, just hidden underneath everything, before. For Jake, everything had come together in that time.

For Renesmee, however, everything felt different and she could not decipher whether it was good or bad.

Carlisle didn't know that his granddaughter was coming to see him. It was only when his secretary announced the arrival of his granddaughter and showed Renesmee through to his room.

"Nessie!" he said, opening his arms for an embrace, "What are you doing here?"

But Renesmee refused the hug, taking a seat behind his desk that had several folders of paperwork on, causing Carlisle to stare at her, confused.

"Is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Everything is… okay," Renesmee said slowly, "We're at the hospital. You are my doctor now, not my grandpa, right?"

Hesitantly, Carlisle nodded, closing the door tightly shut so no-one could hear and took his leather seat, leaning forwards and propping himself up on his elbows as he waited for Renesmee to continue. With a deep breath, and her eyes closed, Renesmee opened her eyes to speak.

"Jake and I had sex, and I want to talk to you about being pregnant." The words came out in a gush from Renesmee, but Carlisle caught every word.

That moment had finally arrived, and the emotions that flooded from Carlisle were overwhelming. Their relationship had always been good, like everyone's was in the Cullen family, and to have Renesmee grow so quickly was torturous. But Carlisle put his personal feelings aside.

"What would you like to ask me about pregnancy, Renesmee?" Carlisle asked, using her full name in a professional manner to make it seem less personal and awkward for her.

"I want to know if I'm pregnant," Renesmee said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"These things take time, Renesmee. When did you have sexual intercourse with Jacob?" Carlisle asked, watching his granddaughter blush furiously.

"Last week, on my birthday." She tried to say her words strongly, but they were more of a croak. "Twice, if that helps,"

Carlisle suppressed a chuckle as he looked at his innocent Renesmee, so naive and vulnerable, yet so mature and knowledgeable.

"It's hard to tell, Renesmee. When your mother was pregnant with you, she began to develop pregnancy signs around one to two weeks after having sex. With you, however, we have no idea whether your signs will be mainly human or different with the implication of you being half vampire, or with a wolf as a partner," Carlisle explained, having spent many weeks pouring over information and knowledge of his species after Renesmee announced that bearing a child was her final decision.

"Two weeks? Can't you do a scan or something?" Renesmee asked impatiently.

"As you know, when we did a scan before, it didn't work well," Carlisle informed and Renesmee sighed heavily. "We could try a more traditional method. I can take a blood test, and give you a pregnancy testing kit?" Carlisle offered, and Renesmee nodded. "I can't guarantee anything. Your eggs may not have been fertilised, and even if one has, it may not show up yet."

"I'll try anything," Renesmee agreed at once. She knew that time was not on her side, and she had no more time to ignore this.

So Carlisle retrieved a needle and tube from the supply cupboard, and tried to penetrate Renesmee's skin which took several attempts due to its strength. He cancelled his next appointment, using 'family issues' as an excuse and gave Renesmee several home testing kits.

Just as Renesmee was about to leave, she turned to Carlisle who forced a smile.

"Is there anything I could do that might help it happen?" she asked desperately.

"As your doctor, I recommend having sexual intercourse as much as possible in the time that you are ovulating. As your grandfather, I request you do it privately, safely and away from your mother and father; it's going to tear them apart," Carlisle admitted sadly, and Renesmee nodded in understanding.

As she made her way out to an impatient Jake, a pregnancy kit in her bag, she hoped and prayed she would be pregnant. With all the uncertainty hanging in the air, with an unsure timeline of pregnancy, and questions about fertility, Renesmee wanted to have enough time to try several times, try every option under the sun.

It was now or never, and this opportunity would not pass her by.

...

When Jake and Renesmee had returned back home, they went straight up to their room. The bed was made, even though they had left it a mess when they'd left for the doctors. No doubt Esme had come in to clean it whilst they'd been gone.

"Are you going to tell me why I had to take you to see Carlisle?" Jake asked, hovering near the door as Renesmee hung up her coat and switched on the TV.

"Just about being pregnant," Renesmee answered vaguely but honestly, "It's not important," she dismissed but Jake wasn't so sure

"Ness?" Jake asked quietly, pulling Renesmee onto the bed so they were lying next to each other, "If we are going to do this, then… well, we need to do it properly."

"Do what properly? What else do you want me to do, Jake?" Renesmee snapped, turning away from Jake.

"I want you to talk to me, that's all," Jake said, calmer than he thought he could. He hated himself for the fact that he couldn't speed along the process.

"Sorry." Renesmee sighed, turning back to face Jake's hurt expression, "You want to talk, let's talk," she said, jumping off the bed with caution (just in case there was a baby already inside of her) and grabbing Jake's hand.

Jake shot Renesmee a puzzled look, which Renesmee eased by placing her soft hand against his cheek; _everyone is listening here, _she thought, and they left the house hand in hand, heading towards the dense trees which provided a blanket of privacy.

"So…" Jake began, thinking way ahead into the future but wondering whether it was a good idea to bring it up now.

"If we're going to do this, we need to do it properly," Renesmee mocked in a low voice to mimic Jake's, causing him to scowl at her.

"I was just going to say have you thought of names," Jake muttered, and Renesmee laughed.

"I haven't actually! I've been to busy worrying about making a baby to name first." She laughed, but then bit her lip, Bella shining through her. "One thing I can say is that I am not burdening our kid with a name like… Saarbellah!"

"Saarbellah?" Jake nearly choked.

"Yeah, _like Sarah and Bella put together. No variations_!" Renesmee quoted her mother, squeaky voiced and grimacing at the thought of her own real name.

Jake howled with laughter, shaking his head. Saarbellah? He liked the idea of having his mothers name somewhere in his child, but definitely not in _that _formation. He could imagine now the amount of fuss that Bella would create after he nicknamed Renesmee, Nessie…

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

Jake turned to look at Renesmee, only to find her looking up at the trees.

"Are we gonna get married?"

"What?" Jake stared, wide eyed, at Renesmee who bit her lip nervously and blinked quickly.

"I just asked if we were gonna get married…"

"Seriously?"

"Don't you want to?" Renesmee asked; hurt. She'd assumed Jake would, but then again, he wasn't like her dad. Her dad had almost forced her mom into marriage before he changed her into a vampire, before they 'made love'. These were the details that everyone knew when you lived in such a close knit family.

"I want to, Ness. I didn't think _you_ would though," Jake said, with a nervous chuckle.

"Why? I've wanted to get married since I was little." She smiled, remembering back to the days she read about Cinderella and Prince Charming, and all the other fairy tale like romances. She compared them to real life; all she ever knew was true love, surrounded by happily married couples.

"Well, your mom was always dead set against marriage…" Jake trailed off, and that snapped something in Renesmee.

"How many times! I'm not my mom!" Renesmee snapped, flinging her hands in the air and taking several steps away from Jake in her anger.

She was sick of it, being compared to her mother. Why did people think they were so similar? Sure, she didn't want to get married at fifteen! That was ridiculously too young, but so was having a child at this age. If things were going to progress so quickly, why not discuss things that were becoming more and more of a possibility.

"Nessie!" Jake called, walking over to her, "I know you aren't, Nessie!"

Jake put his hand onto Renesmee's shoulder, and she flung around quickly, making them both fall to the floor.

"Get off me," Renesmee snapped, already feelings of forgiveness penetrating through her exterior, but she was going to make Jake pay for his comment, even if she didn't mean it. She shoved a fallen Jake and began pounding him with her fists. "How can I hate the girls you've kissed when I only know of one? My mom! And then you say things like _that, _comparing me to her, and it all floods back that you loved her first!" Renesmee scowled, "You best thank God that I know you love me, Jacob Black, because if I was under any doubt, you wouldn't be able to help me make a baby!"

"Calm down!" Jake soothed, but Renesmee shook of his comforting touch, "I never loved your mom. I only thought I did. You _know _this,"

"It's still a touchy subject," Renesmee said with a pout, and Jake knew he was forgiven. "You want to know what Carlisle said today?" she asked quietly, taking a few steps towards Jake to close the distance between them.

"Okay," Jake said hurriedly, wanting to know anything to do with this pregnancy.

"That we should have sex as many times as we can whilst I'm ovulating,"

"_Carlisle _said that?" Jake almost choked, thinking of the goody-two-shoes doctor advising his _granddaughter _to have lots of sex…

"Yup, but he said to do it privately so we don't kill my dad."

Jake laughed. "You know, Ness, talking about your dad really isn't a turn on."

"Shall I talk about my mother?" Renesmee said sarcastically with a smile, and Jake scowled at her before laughing a little. He could deal with her comments, as long as she said them jokingly. He could never deal with them if she was upset… her happiness was everything, he thought, as he directed her towards his empty house.

...

Carlisle was sitting in his office, looking over and over at the test results of Renesmee's blood.

The hormone that the blood test was looking for to determine pregnancy was not yet detectable; something Carlisle had been expecting, as you usually had to wait several days after implantation before the hormone was produced. He'd done the test because of the abnormal situation, and to ease Renesmee's impatience.

But as he stared at the results, he saw other things emerging in his mind that were not written on paper. He closed his eyes, and his thoughts appeared in his mind as if they were written, in his own graceful penmanship, similar to that of a hallucination.

Jake had 24 pairs of chromosomes in his body, as he found out after that fight against the newborns all those years ago. Carlisle, and the rest of his family, had 25 pairs.

After Renesmee's birth, he and Edward had gone to great extent to find out as much as they could about Renesmee. She had 24 pairs of chromosomes also; one more than a human, one less than a vampire.

This should mean she was genetically a perfect match for Jake; they both had 24 pairs of chromosomes. But Renesmee had gotten her extra one from a vampire. Jake's abnormal addition to the human 23 was because of his shape shifter gene.

Carlisle could only guess, and predict a certain number of things. But after hundreds of years of extended knowledge, he found he was getting rather accurate with his estimations.

And although Carlisle was still unsure, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was right. What if Renesmee didn't have a choice?

All along, everyone had assumed the only thing standing in the way of Renesmee bearing a child was her own decision making, and the fact it was medically impossible. But what if this outcome was determined by centuries of mythical prejudices?

...

Edward heard Carlisle approach in a great deal of advance before he actually arrived, preferring human speed to that of their vampire nature. Resting the book on his lap, he stopped reading to Bella, taking her hand instead; he braced himself to hear, aloud, the thoughts that were running through Carlisle's mind.

There was a light tap on the cottage door, and it swung open after Edward politely requested Carlisle to enter.

"Hello Bella, Edward," Carlisle said with a nod of his head, "Is Nessie about?"

Both Edward and Bella shook their heads. Edward knew, painfully, that Renesmee was with Jake, possibly at Jake's house. He'd caught a small glimpse of their thoughts before they had disappeared out of his detection.

"Okay," Carlisle muttered hesitantly, "I don't usually do this. It's against patient confidentiality, but we Cullen's don't get much privacy as it is," Carlisle joked, and Bella laughed heartedly; she knew that. It had been something that had taken a lot of getting used. "Nessie came to me some time this morning asking about pregnancy. But I've got my doubts about something…"

Edward sat in silence for a moment as he read Carlisle's thoughts, and with each one, Edward felt his heart shattering.

He stood suddenly, and began pacing the room. With one foot in front of the other, he forced himself to keep moving, running his hand through his hair and sighing.

"What? What is it?" Bella demanded, standing up and forcing Edward to look at her. "Tell me!" Bella's gut sunk; what could it possibly be that made Edward act this way? She knew Renesmee was safe; she was with Jake, and he would die before letting anything happen to her. But what had happened? She released her shield, to silently demand to Edward to tell her. She would not continue this argument in front of Carlisle.

"Carlisle thinks that after everything we've thought, Renesmee can't have children," Edward explained, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He hated this; Renesmee had been told she could, and now that was being taken away from her.

"What? Why?"

"Actually, I believe that Renesmee can not have a child with Jacob," Carlisle elaborated, which left Bella even more stunned.

"Why?" Bella repeated impatiently, looking from a pained Edward to a confused Carlisle.

"This is a simple guess, Bella, and we can try more reliable methods of implantation, such as IVF or something, but I doubt that any will work."

"I'll ask again, Carlisle, and I want you to tell me properly. Why can't my daughter have children with Jacob Black?" Bella snapped, getting annoyed with the lack of information being told to her; feeling isolated as Edward and Carlisle shared a silent conversation. Edward sighed.

"Carlisle believes that, medically, they are the perfect match for each other. Unlike you and I, Bella, Jake and Nessie have the same number of chromosomes, there will be no mix and matching."

Bella grinded her teeth together; it was a rare occurrence when she lost her temper with Edward, but now was one of those times.

"That does not explain anything, Edward!" She almost shouted, but Edward took her hand and led her to the sofa, sitting her down.

"Calm down, love. It's just a gue-"

"Don't patronise me, Edward. I can see you're angry too, so I'm not irrational to feel this way. Now tell me."

"Carlisle thinks that the mythical differences between Nessie and Jake are too deep; how are mortal enemies supposed to create a baby together?"

"Don't be silly! Jake and Nessie aren't mortal enemies, at all!"

"Jake is a shape shifter, in existence to rid the world of vampires. Nessie is half vampire. I see Carlisle's thinking."

"But he imprinted on her. There isn't a treaty anymore! Surely that cancels out all that history!" Bella cried, getting incredibly annoyed. This didn't make sense. "Sam thinks imprinting is so you can reproduce!" she argued, trying to find a loop hole in what they were saying.

She wanted her baby girl's dreams to come true, and if having a child was part of that dream, she wanted it to happen. A year ago? they had wanted one; not long, but long enough to fall in love with the idea. She knew Renesmee was going to be crushed.

"Bella," Carlisle began, speaking for the first time in a while, ready to voice his own thoughts, "I believe that tradition is a funny thing; to me, I think that nature simply couldn't ignore the fact that Nessie and Jake are a perfect match. But it chose to reinforce the fact they are ancestral enemies, _this_ way. No one can truly explain why, can they? I have spent a while analysing our lives, and the way we live. Your love for Edward was the beginning of something we didn't think possible, followed by the rest of the journey you and Edward had to continue along, and get through.

"Now, I know Jake and Nessie's journey is different; two completely different species, but it's their journey all the same. It needs exploring. Some things are possible, some things aren't. It just so happens that what they want most is something they can't have,"

Carlisle sat quietly as Bella and Edward looked at each other. He would be eternally grateful to Bella for providing the glisten in Edward's eye, the smile on his lips, the laugh in his lungs.

"She's our daughter, Edward. I want her to be happy."

"So do I, Bella, so do I," Edward breathed, burying Bella into his chest as she thought in depth.

Bella had so much; an eternal love, a loving family, and a child. But in turn, that child was barren to _her _eternal love. Had Bella taken all the luck? Had Bella been the one to use the last of the Cullen miracles?

It was ironic, Edward thought. Bella hadn't prepared for a child, but had been blessed with Renesmee. Renesmee, so desperate for a child, now could not have one.

"We need to tell Nessie and Jake," Bella breathed, guilt flooding her a little more. "She needs to know now,"

"Don't spoil their evening," Edward muttered, squeezing Bella's hand. "We can wait until the morning."

Bella would wait until the morning; Bella could wait forever to break her daughter's dreams.

* * *

_So what did you think? I assume you guys want more, but you'll have to review so there's no misunderstanding ;)_

_Who loves the idea of naming their child Saarabellah? I laughed really hard when I wrote that :)_

_Review, please?_

_Thanks for reading xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: Well, I am really enjoying writing this story; it's different, and I can make the rules up, or at least as far as Stephenie Meyer allows so it still fits in. Your reviews are all really helpful and encouraging, so thank you very much :) Please keep them coming!_

_Enjoy:_

* * *

Renesmee was lying on Jake's bed as he showered, after he'd protested that he should go first for once, seeing as it was his house. Pouting, Renesmee finally agreed, before falling back to sleep, letting the sound of the water drops create a melodic rhythm that rocked her senses.

As Jake showered, he thought about what Renesmee had said yesterday. _Are we going to get married? _If Jake was being honest, he hadn't even thought about it. Maybe he should have, maybe that's where he was going wrong; but he hadn't. He'd been too preoccupied with the thought of Renesmee, and a baby, and his gene being passed on.

Stepping out the shower, he dried himself off and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt. He walked out to a sleeping Renesmee, her bronze curls creating a blanket for her, her delicate eyelids closed over her chocolate eyes.

They had returned to his house yesterday afternoon to and Jake had loved every moment of it. Not just the immense feeling of pleasure, but also the completion of his existence; everything tied down to that moment when they were one.

"Nessie?" Jake whispered, leaning down to her, "Nessie?" he said, a little louder.

"What?" Renesmee whined, rolling over where she sensed Jake leaning over her, her eyes still closed.

"You need to get up. We've been here for too long; we need to go home," Jake said, yanking the covers from Renesmee, causing her to yelp at the sudden lack of heat.

Renesmee liked it how he'd said _'we need to go home', _as if the room they were standing in was not his room. If the bed they were sleeping in was not his… it was true though. They seemed to share everything now.

"Okay," Renesmee said, grabbing her bag from the floor and carrying it to the bathroom. She hadn't packed clothes, nightwear or a toothbrush; it had been a spur of the moment when Jake had led her to his house. But in her bag was the home testing pregnancy kit.

She took it out of her bag and carried it to the toilet, making sure the door was locked so Jake couldn't just walk in.

She waited five minutes afterwards, listening to Jake mess about, making his bed, opening the blinds, making noise. She vaguely noticed him poke his head out to Billy, who had just got back; all the while she stared at the little stick.

It felt like an eternity to Renesmee as she stared at the little stick resting on the toilet lid as she sat on the floor. She tried to busy herself, like challenge herself not to look until she'd counted to one hundred slowly whilst looking at her fingernails. But she ended up counting quickly, and reverted to staring back at the empty window of the stick.

"Nessie?" Jake called, noticing she'd been quiet for some time. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Renesmee croaked, although it came out almost silently. Jake knocked his fist against the door lightly, and tried the handle, worried at the silence.

"Nessie?" he repeated,

"I'm okay," Renesmee said a little louder, almost a snap in impatience. She pulled her fingers through the tangles in her hair, whilst Jake furrowed his eyebrows at Renesmee's attitude. He hadn't heard anything from the bathroom; no running water from the shower or the tap. He'd heard a toilet flush but that was a couple of minutes ago.

He listened to the rustling on the other side of the door; Renesmee got off the floor and turned her back to the slowly changing stick. She ignored Jake as he lightly tapped the door again.

A single tear fell from Renesmee's eyes, as she fiddled with the lock quickly; she rushed out of the bathroom. She shoved her shoes on her feet as she yanked Jake's hand.

"Come on then!" Renesmee snapped as if she'd been the one waiting for him.

Shocked by the wetness of her eyes, Jake allowed Renesmee to pull him away from the door frame, but not before he saw the little pregnancy stick taunting him from the toilet seat, a giant red negative sign in the window.

...

Edward and Bella had spent the whole night in apprehension waiting for Renesmee to return home with Jake. They both knew she was safe, Jake's house easily accessible with a quick run through the trees. But what was awaiting them tore them both up inside. Just the simple knowing that they had to tell her was excruciating. Carlisle had returned to Esme, offering his help if they needed it.

So now morning had broken, and light had spread throughout the town of Forks, Bella had grown restless on the sofa on Edward's lap and was now pacing around the room.

"Edward, you told me a week ago that she wanted this child more than she cared to admit!" Bella quoted running her hands through her straight hair.

"I know, Bella, please," Edward murmured, his voice almost inaudible through its croakiness. "This is hard for me too."

Bella nodded in understanding, before transferring her energy into kissing Edward, straddling his lap and gripping his hair tightly. Edward moved his hands to Bella's waist.

"Bella," Edward mumbled against Bella's mouth. "They're coming."

At that, Bella jumped off Edward and appeared at the window of the cottage instantly, just as Renesmee and Jake's figures appeared in the distance.

"Nessie?" Bella called, opening the front door and surprising Renesmee and Jake. They directed their paths to the cottage instead of the main Cullen house, both of them curious at Bella's worried look.

"Sorry I stayed out, Mom," Renesmee apologised but Bella shook her head to cut her off, opening her mouth to say something but closing it straight away.

"Your Mom and I have something to tell you," Edward began, his voice evidently strained. "Carlisle came by last night and told us… he told us…"

"He shouldn't have said anything. He's my doctor; he's not allowed!" Renesmee said, embarrassed by whatever her parents may know… Carlisle himself said it would tear them apart to know what she and Jake were doing. She knew that her parents struggled with her growth…

"Renesmee," Bella warned, before taking a deep breath. "You and Jake can't have children."

Renesmee stood in silence. Her mom was lying; of course she was. Just because one pregnancy test had come back negative, it doesn't mean that she can't have children. She and Jake had only been trying a week, it would work out. It had to work out!

"What?" Jake gasped as Bella turned away from her daughter's disbelieving look.

Edward couldn't answer either; too caught up in Renesmee's thoughts that tore up his heart.

"Answer him!" Renesmee snapped, the silence in the room suddenly too much.

"Carlisle said that he doesn't think it's possible for you and Jake to have children; the wolf gene runs too deep, the nature of vampires and shape shifters. They aren't meant to reproduce…" Bella muttered; her words monotone as she remembered last night's conversation.

"But I imprinted on her!" Jake protested. "Imprinting is so you can reproduce!"

"I don't think anyone can deny that you and Nessie are made for each other…" Edward said solemnly. "But it seems that they are denying you the chance to make something together."

"But imprinting doesn't work that way!" Jake snapped impatiently, trying to find a loop hole in what they were saying.

"You only know as much as we do, Jacob," Edward said quietly, wishing this wasn't happening. There were many times in his life, almost all of those times since meeting Bella, when he had felt helpless, useless. Those times had been agony for him to deal with, but none of them compared with the pain it felt to know that Renesmee was upset this way, and he could do nothing to help.

It was an irrational guilt that came with fatherhood.

"But you don't. Sam said! You think that just because you've lived for a hundred years and you suddenly know everything!" Jake shouted; his breathing quick as he tried to breathe out his anger, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him and phase.

"Stop it!" Renesmee screamed, her hands flying about in frustration. "Stop it." Her voice had decreased to a whisper as a couple of tears fell down her cheeks and she departed from the over crowded room.

She ran away from house and the cottage where her family clouded her thoughts, watching over everything. She was a big girl. She had to be, because no little girl could make decisions like she had to. Hell, not even every adult had to make these kind of decisions!

As she came to La Push beach, the water lapping noisily onto the damp sand. Flipping off her shoes, she ran forwards and into the water, its coldness nipping at her toes.

The tears fell off her cheeks hurriedly now, burning them as they fell, tickling the end of her nose and mixing in with the salty sea.

And then, just like that, she realised she hadn't had a choice at all.

...

"Jacob, wait!" Edward called as Jake turned to follow a tearful Renesmee after her hasty departure. "There's something else."

This not only made Jake stop dead in his tracks, but also made Bella turn away from the wall she had been staring at to look at Edward. Something else?

"You and Renesmee can't have childr-"

"Are you repeating it for any particular reason, Edward, because I know, and it hurts like hell?" Jake snapped viciously which Edward allowed to pass over him.

"Because it's the history between vampires and shape shifters that is making you and Nessie incompatible, we think Renesmee could still have children..." Edward said slowly, and Jake noticed the way Edward let the end of his sentence hang.

"Just not with me?" Jake finished, his voice almost a whisper, his heart breaking inside. The very thought of another man touching her like he had been made him feel physically sick. The thought of Renesmee's child not being his made every muscle in his body spasm with discomfort.

"I thought you'd want to know," Edward's words were quiet, somewhat patronising, but Jake understood. Both Edward and Jake wanted what was best for Renesmee, no matter what. If having a child was what Renesmee wanted, Jake wouldn't be the one to stop her want from coming true.

"I'll talk to her," Jake mumbled, and Edward nodded, knowing Jake's decision from reading his thoughts. And Edward pitied Jake; Edward had been in a similar position once.

"About what?" Bella asked, speaking for the first time in several minutes, causing both Edward and Jake to look at her strangely.

"About having a baby with someone else," Jake croaked, coughing, trying to rid the bile that was rising in his throat. Saying it aloud was so much harder than thinking it.

"She won't do it," Bella said firmly, shaking her head in protest.

"She will. If she wants a baby, she's going to have to," Edward said, and Jake nodded in agreement, the realisation that he couldn't give the girl he wanted to be happy more than anything the one thing she wanted.

"She won't." Bella repeated, the certainty in her voice shining through.

"What makes you so sure?" Jake demanded.

"Because I've been there! I had both of you two trying to get me to abort my baby, and get me pregnant by someone else. It doesn't work that way," Bella said heatedly, the memories flooding back to her. They were murky, but they were there, along with the emotions.

"It'll work. Carlisle said it would work, right?" Jake argued. He realised now that it didn't matter what he wanted, as long as Renesmee got what she wanted, as long as she got what made her happy. Jake could put aside his hatred for the idea.

"I didn't mean that," Bella snapped, getting more and more worked up, "I meant that you can't just make her pregnant by someone else. It won't be _right. _I'm sorry Jake but there is no way on earth that I could have had a baby with you. You weren't Edward and you never would have been."

Edward stopped and stared at his beautiful wife, with her golden eyes and slightly messed hair after a night of anxiety.

In his haste to fix things for Renesmee, he hadn't thought once about Bella's reaction to his suggestion. He'd thought of his own pain during the time he'd suggested Bella have a baby with Jake, but he'd never thought of Bella's torment, and that made guilt rush to him. Yet at the same time, her words made him soar with love for her.

"I still have to talk to her," Jake said quietly.

"I warned you," Bella dismissed, turning her back on Jake and Edward and walking into the bathroom where she could wash away the memory of the deceit and absurd suggestions.

...

Carlisle had busied himself late at night again, trying to find any more suggestions as to why Renesmee's future was patched out the way it was. Of course, Alice was no help at all giving the circumstances that both members of the situation were a blank spot for her; it was something that she still found increasingly frustrating.

Esme had taken to sitting opposite from him in his study, reading a book, a magazine; simply sitting there and staring at Carlisle as it was the only time she got to spend with him at late. Esme didn't utter one word of complaint, nor did she think it.

Sometimes, when Carlisle brought his work home with him, she'd mention that it was time for him to relax and calm down, but not now. This was her granddaughter's future that Carlisle was analysing at an infuriatingly slow speed, even for a vampire.

So Esme sat, and watched, and worried along with him, acting as silent company for her own sanity as well as Carlisle's.

"I don't know what else to do, Esme, I really don't!" Carlisle exclaimed, closing his book with a force of anger that made Esme recoil.

It was a shock to the system when usually compassionate Carlisle got frustrated; never with anyone else, only ever with himself. Like the time he could do no more for his terminally ill cancer patient; he had torn himself to pieces when he'd had to break the news to her family.

"Calm down, honey," Esme soothed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Carlisle exhaled loudly. "I'm finding it hard," he admitted sheepishly; it was his job to take care of his family, and he was failing. He was a qualified doctor, but he was coming to a wall that even as a vampire, he couldn't knock down.

"Don't apologise, Carlisle, I know."

She moved from the seat she'd been sitting in for the past three nights and sat on the desk instead after moving some books aside. Why Carlisle felt the need to re-study every part of the female menstrual cycle was beyond Esme… he had it memorised in every different format.

"Let me help you," she said, spinning the chair he was sitting on so his back now faced her.

Esme ran her sleek pale fingers through Carlisle's blond hair, massaging his scalp with a gentle, easing pressure. She traced her fingers along his neck, over his collar bone to rest on his shoulders, where she increased the force and massaged out the phantom stress that had no physical evidence collecting.

"I'm sorry for being continually busy," Carlisle apologised, returning to his original position but having to look up to meet Esme's wide compassionate eyes.

"I understand. Renesmee is our granddaughter; we want her to be happy,"

"Edward and Bella are going to tell her the news today." Carlisle grimaced.

"I think they already have, honey. I heard raised voices earlier."

Carlisle backtracked to the time that Esme was referring to; all he saw was diagrams and endless text on the female body. He had been so engrossed in the books that the raised voices had slipped past him unnoticed, much like Esme's efforts to calm him.

"Do you think we should tell the rest of them?" Esme asked, moving her hands from Carlisle's shoulders to her lap where she played with the hem of her skirt.

"I don't think it's our business. I already over stepped my mark by informing Bella and Edward before Nessie." Esme knew this. She knew everything before Bella and Edward; Esme was Carlisle's outlet, his secret keeper.

Esme nodded in understanding as Carlisle waited. Any time now, he was expecting a knock on his study door requesting options, requesting explanations. If Nessie was anything like Bella, she would not take no for an answer but what Carlisle feared the most was that somewhere down the line, she might just have to.

...

Renesmee was standing in the sea, still, when Jake got to her. Her eyes were red because of the heat of the tears she continued to cry; her cheeks were stained from the trail they left and her jeans were wet where they had fallen into the water, and she hadn't had the energy to roll them up again.

"Nessie?" Jake whispered soothingly, taking off his own shoes and coming to stand beside her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't," Renesmee pleaded, "Don't apologise." She shook her head, her bronze curls dancing in the gentle breeze. "It's not your fault,"

Jake was about to protest – it _was _his fault – when Renesmee spoke again as she looked out to where the water ended in her eyesight.

"I've been thinking," she began. "When humans can't conceive, they have one of those test tube babies. We could try that?" she suggested, turning to face him. The contrast between sadness and hope in her eyes melted the words on Jake's tongue and he swallowed back the ghost of the words.

"We'll try anything and everything," Jake said quietly, taking the single step towards Renesmee so he could reach out and touch her.

Her soft skin was warm, and delicate. Jake's touch was comforting to Renesmee as she let herself shuffle towards him, the movement sending blood to her freezing toes.

"I can't believe it," Renesmee whispered into Jake's chest, as his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"I'll make it better; we'll get through it, Renesmee, I promise you," Jake said, as the anger at the situation melted away to reveal the raw emotional stress.

A single tear fell from Jake's eye in that moment, making a damp spot on Renesmee's hair. He was defeated. To see Renesmee in this state was shattering; the number one rule of being an imprinter is to make your imprintee happy. Jake was doing the exact opposite as the flow of negative emotions spiralled around the two of them.

"I need you, Jake," Renesmee muttered. Jake began to stroke her hair, fingering the bronze curls with a gentle delicacy. The scent of her washed over him, and he picked her up bridal style and let her feet dangle over his arms.

"You need to stay warm," Jake said, taking off his shirt and threading Renesmee's arms through it.

"No," she protested, "I need you,"

Renesmee wiggled so she could wrap her arms around Jake's neck, and then twisted herself so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. She let the warmth of Jake spread through her as she clung to him tightly, desperately, and he held her, letting her move so she could get comfortable.

Jake slowly walked backwards and lowered himself to the sandy floor where the grains irritated his legs. He looked up at Renesmee's face, the cloudy sky a backdrop to her beautiful portrait as she straddled him.

"Lie next to me," he requested as she rolled off him but snuggled closer to him, the damp sand getting in her hair. She moved as close as she could to him, so no distance was between them.

"Jake?" Renesmee breathed, her hot breath sending tingles on Jake's skin, "We'll go to see Carlisle later, yes? To see about treatment?"

"Anything for you, Renesmee," Jake said, using her full name again. Before, he had found it a mouth full; now he found it affectionate.

And as they lay on the cold sand, connected by the warmth they shared, Jake's thoughts wandered to the child.

He had been right to fear the gene that made him what he was, but not the way he originally thought. Since imprinting on Renesmee, there had always been a positive association with his gene; it allowed him to protect her whenever she needed it, and allowed him to live forever with her. Only now, it was destroying them.

He felt unworthy. Here Renesmee was, lying practically on top of him, her tears silently falling as she thought of ways to get pregnant when Jake knew they couldn't. And it was his fault. Not Renesmee's; her womb was fine, ready and waiting for a foetus to grow… It was Jake's fault.

"I love you," he whispered, as if those words were the glue that would piece together the problem that was tearing him apart.

...

By the time Renesmee and Jake had scraped themselves up off the sand, their hair filled with the golden grains, most of the day had passed.

It was afternoon, and Renesmee was beginning to feel hungry. Not the burning thirst that often took her by surprise when she was least expecting it, but the normal hunger in the stomach of a human. Ever since she'd started her period, she associated when she was due with the time she was hungry. The human experiences/needs seemed to come hand in hand.

"Can we speak to Carlisle now?" Renesmee asked impatiently, and Jake nodded, defeated.

"As long as you eat something, we can go," Jake compromised, although he really had no say over anything Renesmee did. She was her own person, and he was the one being led everywhere on a leash. And he'd follow. He'd always follow as long as she called.

Taking his hand, Renesmee squeezed hard as they made their way through the trees to the Cullen home. Jake could smell that Bella and Edward were still in their cottage and his blood boiled.

He pitied Edward. For once, he could honestly realise how much pain Edward must have gone through to offer Bella a child with someone else. The details weren't exact, but the situations were almost as if history was repeating itself.

"Hello?" Renesmee called, opening the door and walking inside. Alice bound out of the kitchen and embraced Renesmee in a tight hug, as she whispered little things that made no sense.

"Jake, buddy, how you doing?" Emmett called from up the stairs.

"Am I invisible?" Renesmee joked, rolling her eyes as Emmett pounded down the stairs forgetting his strength, purposely or accidentally, and causing the banister to rattle.

"You might as well be. You keep disappearing," Emmett responded followed by a boom of laughter.

"Carlisle in his study?" Renesmee checked, looking up the stairs as if she'd see him through the walls.

"See, Nessie, its little things like that that make me think Alice may be out of a job soon," Emmett said sarcastically, another roar of laughter echoing throughout the hollow living room.

"Where else?" Alice smiled rhetorically before returning to the kitchen, where Jasper was waiting for her to resume the board game they were playing on the dining room table.

"Be useful, Emmett, and make me something to eat," Renesmee hinted, widening her large eyes and batting her eyelids.

"Make it yourself!"

"You're my uncle. You're supposed to look after me!" Renesmee snapped playfully, shaking her head, and began leading Jake up the stairs.

"What is it you want, sweetie?" Esme said, appearing from no where with her caramel curls purposefully placed in tight ringlets around her shoulders. She'd heard Renesmee return, and thought attending her in the kitchen would be a much more discreet way of giving her, Jake and Carlisle some privacy.

"Anything will be good," Renesmee said, throwing Esme a thankful smile before completing her way up the stairs.

Jake tapped lightly on Carlisle's door with his free hand, nausea creeping up on him. Any time soon, he'd have to tell Renesmee to have a baby without him. He could not keep that little piece of information a secret from her forever; she just assumed she was infertile.

"Come in," Carlisle invited, smiling when he saw Renesmee and Jake hand in hand, but only after he'd returned several of his books to their homes on the crowded shelves.

"My mom and dad told me everything," Renesmee said, not looking at Carlisle or taking a seat; simply wandering around the room and eyeing up the portraits of Carlisle that hung with great respect.

"I apologise for telling them first, Nessie. You were not here and I needed another opinion. It just so happens that your father is the person whose knowledge I value most," Carlisle said, the sincerity in his voice ringing clearly for Renesmee. Jake stood awkwardly, watching the two of them interact.

"That doesn't bother me anymore. I only said it so you don't have to repeat what I already know," Renesmee said, turning directly to look at him.

Renesmee had mixed feelings about Carlisle; one minute he was her doctor, the next he was her grandfather; the sudden change was like a severe case of schizophrenia.

"So why are you here?" Carlisle asked politely, wondering what she could possibly want.

"To help me get pregnant. You say it's impossible, but I don't think so. There are humans who are told they can't have children, but then they do. Treat me like a human; give me the special treatment," Renesmee said stubbornly, and Carlisle's greatest fears erupted from him.

"Please," Jake said quietly.

Carlisle shot a look at Jake, and in the second that there was eye contact, a lot passed between the two of them; a mutual understanding that Renesmee needed to try every option before she'd accept there wasn't a possibility, a pleading on Jake's behalf for Carlisle not to tell Renesmee just yet about the fact that Jake is the problem. And then there was Carlisle who agreed to Jake's silent appeal, pitying the poor boy who, in one glance, had shown his greatest fear; losing Renesmee.

"Okay…" Carlisle sighed, rubbing his face with his hands as he thought about the next step. "What were you hoping I'd be able to do?"

"Nessie mentioned one of those test tube babies," Jake mentioned, his voice almost ghost like, lacking his usual bouncy personality. Renesmee missed it, too focused on the situation at hand; Carlisle, however, noticed every syllable of his monotone statement. "You know what I mean?"

Carlisle nodded, before pacing back to his desk.

"In vitro fertilisation is a very serious process, and, well, it'll take about two months to complete," Carlisle said sadly, and Renesmee gasped.

"Two months? Carlisle, I have a _year_!" she exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"I can try to hurry it along as quickly as possible; some things may be different for you, but the procedure will be the same. And of course we'll start straight away," Carlisle said, under the watchful eye of Jake, who sat with his fists clenched to try and rid some of the anger and pain.

"Okay."

Renesmee stood, ready and waiting to go; this was the only chance she'd got left. Throwing Jake a look, he walked over to her and took her hand possessively.

"Meet me at the front door when you're ready," Carlisle smiled, excusing himself from the room politely to allow Renesmee and Jake some time alone.

"Are you ready for this?" Renesmee asked, squeezing Jake's hand tightly in excitement.

Jake nodded with a forced smile. He was ready… but the chances were that he was ready for nothing. Maybe, in some kind of miracle world, this would work. But he'd known his gene would cause problems for the two of them right from the word go. He'd just never known by how much.

* * *

_What did you think? Please review; all feedback is welcome :)_

_I feel sorry for both Renesmee and Jake in this chapter, but maybe there's more to their feelings. I wonder if you have any thoughts to that...?_

_The next chapter is the last, so enjoy it while you can xD _

_Thanks for reading xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: So this is the final chapter for this story! Can you believe that? I'm amazed really, because this was a one-shot originally and now it's progressed into a longer story thats needed a lot of thought process, and had some really nice feedback :) Thanks for all your reviews and support!_

_A lot of you really wanted Renesmee to conceive; well, it took me a long time to decide how this story was going to end, and once I'd decided, I stuck with it. You won't have read a fanfiction like it, I'm sure. I hope you enjoy the ending. _

_This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so I want to hear your thoughts on this! The amount of times I've re-wrote bits is crazy, so let me know it wasn't all for nothing? _

_A very long authors note here. If you enjoy Renesmee and Jake fics, then maybe you'd like another one: 'Playdate', although Renesmee is only three in this fiction._

_I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story:_

* * *

The wait was horrendous.

The birth control pills came first, which took so long that Renesmee heard the sand falling from the timer every time she swallowed one. The only thing that Renesmee paid attention to was the time; not the side effects, not the actual process that had to happen, only how long it took to move onto the next thing.

There was a second procedure that needed to be done; it was called Lupron and that was all Renesmee knew. But she had to wait whilst that took affect too, all the while she felt herself aging, getting closer and closer to the deadline on her seventh birthday.

The stimulant was next, and this was the process that sounded promising to Renesmee, even though she didn't know what it did; stimulation was something they could understand, something that seemed was leading them in the right direction.

Finally, Renesmee was at a stage where she thought she could have begun four weeks ago. Finally, her eggs were being fertilised. And then that was it; the most agonizing, torturous wait of all; the wait where Renesmee could do nothing but sit - no more procedure, or treatment. Just a silent wait…

...

Renesmee was lying across Jake's chest, arms sprawled out in a scattered manner that Jake looked at and had to suppress a laugh; scared that the jigging movements would awake her.

It was sometime in this next week that they'd find out if there had been any fertilisation. Jake hoped, in the deepest sense, for a miracle, but he knew the chance was slim.

As he stroked her beautiful bronze strands that were falling in her eyes every time Jake inhaled, he looked at her peaceful stature, and her beautiful figure. When Renesmee smiled, the world fell into place; every single thing slotted into the perfectly sized space, a completed jigsaw.

But when Renesmee was upset, when her chocolate eyes glistened with threatening tears and her bottom lip trembled, Jake was distraught.

When Renesmee clenched her fists to try and channel her distress through another way than her tear ducts, Jake shuddered because he was helpless.

When Renesmee quietened, an obvious sign that something was wrong, Jake was speechless himself.

He could deal with objects being thrown like the time a vase had been aimed at his head because he'd made an 'insensitive' comment about Renesmee's lack of musical ability. He was also able to cope when he was shouted out; the outlet seemed to disperse some of the anger so it was easier to deal with.

There were only a few occasions when Renesmee had been _really _upset in the past, and each time, Jake felt his heart shatter; only fixing itself when Renesmee's happiness had increased.

And then Jake realised that he was going to cause Renesmee the deepest sense of hurt that anyone ever had before, and there was no way to stop it. Jake was banging on glass that was impenetrable, even for his strength. There was no way to tell Renesmee about the oncoming danger that would destroy her world, nor was there a way to prevent it.

He had to watch, futile, and that's what he hated the most.

Resting his hand on Renesmee's shoulder, he revelled in the contact. There were so many emotions passing through him, but it was fear that was dominant. Their relationship had accelerated because of a possible baby being on the horizon. He _knew_ he was being whipped of that baby, so where would that leave him? A baby he could live without, but without Renesmee? Life would be lost.

...

Tuesday morning. The third day of an excruciating wait that had created a tension so strong in the house that Emmett had joked about not breathing until the results were through. He'd got hit by Rosalie, Renesmee had got upset, and Esme had had words about being insensitive.

Tuesday morning. The rain fell heavily, nothing particularly out of the ordinary for Forks. The tiny drops of rain made ripples in the puddles, hammering echoes on the glass window of the Cullen house that made the warmth of the Cullen house seem suddenly colder, and sent a shot of pessimism through Renesmee's bubble of hope.

Tuesday morning. The day Carlisle called Renesmee and Jake to the hospital.

The journey there was awful; the silence eroded away at them, up until Renesmee leaned over to switch on the radio. The loud classical music that came out of the speakers made Jake scoff, and Renesmee laugh; a music with a quality of its own.

"Turn it off!" Jake laughed, smacking the dial so it changed to a different station, but leaving it at the same volume, the new music blaring down, rattling the windows slightly.

"Jake!" Renesmee squealed, laughing too, as she turned the volume down quickly, maybe going too far, so the music was audible, but only just.

But all humour was lost to Renesmee and Jake as the car pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Both of them stared at the building with a fear neither could describe as Jake stalled the car, rushing round to help Renesmee out, just to be kind.

They'd been here before, obviously; Renesmee had come just after her sixth birthday to ask Carlisle about pregnancy.

They made their way through the sterilely clean corridors, with bright posters about health and germ transfer, and the plastic pot plants that were made in an attempt to brighten up the dreary hospital.

Renesmee's hand was gripped tightly onto Jake's holding so hard that Jake's fingers were beginning to numb. He only wondered how tight she'd be holding his hand if she ever had the chance to push his baby out.

"His office is this way." Renesmee directed Jake through the corridors, leading him through the maze-like place that was bound to confuse most of the public.

She found it easily enough, the memory of before etched into her mind. It was nearing to the back end of October now, and for an immortal being, time had never felt so suffocating.

"Carlisle?" Renesmee said, opening the door after a gentle tap on the door.

Carlisle was sitting behind his desk, head rested on his hands as he shuffled some papers about. The lighting in the room was dim, but not too dark; the room was cosy, much like the one at home. Filing cabinets replaced bookshelves here.

"Oh, sorry." Carlisle smiled. He pushed the files of another patient to one side.

"How are… things?" Renesmee asked, cautiously, nervously but also excitedly. There was a chance, no matter what everybody else said. _Don't get your hopes up, Renesmee – Try not to get too excited, Ness – It'll all work out in the end; _meaningless words of advice from her family.

"Renesmee," Carlisle addressed formally; it was _this _part of his job that he hated. The pain and regret was always present when devastating news had to be broken, but it was even more intensified by the fact that this was his granddaughter. "Jake, none of the chosen eggs have fertilised."

That one sentence sent Renesmee's hopes crashing.

"I'm sorry. There is _no _way for this to happen between the two of you; it seems impossible as a person of the medical world, but the semen and the egg simply repelled, much like magnets. It was so bizarre to see, but of course, being as we are, we don't fit the norm."

"No way?" Renesmee repeated in hostile, the despair in her voice was not hidden.

Carlisle threw Jake a look; Jake had been expecting it, even if not so soon. Jake nodded his head, just a fraction, and a word of promising passing between the two of them before Carlisle speaks.

"Renesmee, I know your mom and dad told you some things, but I don't know how much exactly. I don't think you and Jake can have children; the differences in the nature are too strong. It seems your imprint is based upon the fact you two are so perfect for each other rather than because you can have children."

"That doesn't make any sense," Renesmee snapped, the grief coursing through her.

"Renesmee," Carlisle said calmly, shaking his head a little in disagreement, "forgive me, if I am repeating myself here." He chuckled slightly before reducing it to a solemn smile. "The vampire in you repels against the shape shifter in Jake and that makes you incompatible to conceive a child, but _no one_ can deny that you and Jake are made for each other."

Out of the corner of his eye, Carlisle saw Jake's shrunken stature, but he didn't dwell on Jake at present. "You are surrounded by a family who are all childless, forgetting your mother and father. I believe, as much as the next person, that Alice and Jasper were destined for one another; yet they remain childless, and always will, much like Esme and myself, and Rosalie and Emmett."

Renesmee was speechless; how could she have been so blind to see the pain she'd put others through? Her own desire to have a child and she had been insensitive to others. But she still couldn't see how they could be made for each other if they cannot make another being out of their love.

"Unfair it may be, Renesmee, but it all makes sense in this world."

...

"Nessie?"

Renesmee turned around from the bookshelf that she'd been obsessively studying to face her mother who was sitting on the couch in front of the flickering fire in the cottage; although this was Renesmee's proper home, it still felt strange here. She and Jake spent all of their nights in the main house now.

"Yeah, sorry," Renesmee apologised, looking back at the bookshelf. "I wont be a minute," she added.

Bella bit her lip, knowing that soon would be the time to talk to her.

"Now, please, Nessie," Bella said impatiently. With a sigh, Renesmee joined her mother on the couch in front of the fire that never seemed to die; forever burning, like the flame of her parents love.

"Have you spoken to Jake yet?" Bella asked, watching as Renesmee played with the hem of her shirt whilst staring over Bella's shoulder at something meaningless.

"No, not yet."

"You should."

"I know."

Renesmee stared at her mother for several moments; she was pretty, beautiful, but it ran far deeper than the supernatural beauty that vampirism gave her. She had one memory of her mother as human, but she was far from attractive at that point; sweaty, exhausted, and bloody. It wasn't a memory Renesmee liked to dwell on.

"Why did you have me, Mom?" she asked, the words leaving her mouth before she could even comprehend what she was asking.

Bella stared at her for several moments before she answered and even that was particularly slow for a vampire.

"Because I love you, honey. Even then, my faceless child, my little nudger, I loved you with all my heart." The passion and adoration was truly reflected in her words; it was far from a lie. Renesmee knew that anyway – the story had been told so many times, it was boring now.

"I think I love my faceless child too," Renesmee whispered; it was true. Just the very idea of a child, she had loved. It may be unborn, it may never _be _born, but there would always be a place in Renesmee's heart for it.

"You should talk to Jake," Bella muttered awkwardly.

"You said."

Bella fought with her inner self on whether she should discuss things with Renesmee. Jake, really, should be doing it, but it seemed the two of them were delaying any kind of conversation between them.

In the end, Bella gave up her internal battle.

There were many things that Bella couldn't say, for being insensitive or saying things unnecessarily. Bella had lived her life, with hardly any guidance from her mother, and things had turned out more than perfectly for her.

For Renesmee, Bella was here, waiting in the wings to offer her guidance and support. But Bella couldn't guide her like she wanted to. She couldn't tell Renesmee to forget childhood because Bella wouldn't have had a child without the participation from the love of her life, nor could she tell Renesmee to have a child with a stranger just for the sake of experiencing motherhood.

And so Bella remained silent as Renesmee stood, and walked out, leaving Bella with the greatest feeling of loss; her empty nest.

...

Jake had left Renesmee in the company of Bella whilst he made his way over to the main house. He could smell the food cooking as he walked through the door; fish of some kind sizzling on the pan, especially for him, maybe some for Renesmee. No doubt Esme was the cook, finally able to widen her motherly services to cooking.

"You." Jake heard the snarl, and spun round on the spot to see the blonde haired vicious vampire with her teeth bared. "When you imprinted on Nessie I told you that if you hurt her, then I'd hurt you."

Rosalie took one menacing step closer to him, and Jake mirrored her, taking one step back. He was in no mood to fight; his mind was racing with possible ways of telling Renesmee that she could have children… just not with him.

"Bite me," he spat, walking past her and hoping she'd let it lie.

"You are depriving my niece of the most important thing in life,"

"Don't you think I know that, Blondie? Really? Do you think I haven't spent the past two months hating myself for not being able to give Nessie what she wanted? Don't even begin to start on me, because I've been punished a hell of a lot more by myself."

"Good. You don't deserve her. She'll never forgive you if you rid her of the chance to have kids,"

Rosalie snarled at Jake but he shrugged her off; if he could put on a strong front, at least till he got upstairs, then it would be alright. He managed to get two steps up, but then spun round.

Emmett and Esme had gathered around them; Esme scolding Rosalie's behaviour, Emmett telling her to let Jake be.

"We haven't seen eye to eye before, Rosalie," Jake said calmly, quietly, making Rosalie raise both her eyebrows; no 'Blondie' nickname, simply Rosalie. She couldn't shake his defeated tone. "But you should know I want the best for her."

"Your wolfy promises mean nothing to me," Rosalie dismissed turning her back away from him.

Jake left them downstairs, heading up to his and Renesmee's room. The bedcovers were made now, although it hadn't been this morning. The blinds were open, and the room smelt fresh but the smell of Renesmee was strong on her side of the bed as he fell on it, the covers enveloping him and the cushions loosing their organisation.

The news had shredded all hope for Jake. And later today, he'd tell Renesmee. He had to soon; otherwise he'd diminish all chances of her having a baby. He needed to give her plenty of time (nine months of time – just in case) to carry a baby.

Rosalie's words rang clear in Jake's head, spinning round and round. She'd always been bitter towards him, but today she'd been below the belt.

He'd give anything in the world to make Renesmee happy. But even that wasn't enough.

...

The world seemed darker, a little less light for Renesmee. Her thoughts were a secret from everyone else as long as she was away from her father, something she was planning on keeping up for as long as possible.

That was until she saw her God-like father, bronze glistening hair, and a sympathetic look on his face standing several paces away from the cottage door, awaiting Renesmee's company.

"You want to walk with me?" Edward asked his voice a mixture between hopeful and regret.

Reluctantly, Renesmee agreed with a nod of her head and walked along side her father as he made his way into the deeper forest. It was midday, or thereabouts it's not a word; time seemed irrelevant to Renesmee now. Without a child, she could grow fully, and then freeze, a photograph, a memory, forever with Jake.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Edward said sincerely, turning to look at his daughter.

She was so beautiful, he thought, as he looked at her; so much like Bella yet so independent and alone. That was the problem with Renesmee; everyone compared her to her parents, when she was her own person. But it was her eyes that always captivated Edward. It was true, they were the same colour, but they weren't the same eyes. Bella's eyes had never left her; their depth and meaning were still present.

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault," Renesmee dismissed; the last thing she wanted was sympathy.

"No, but I still wish you didn't have to suffer like this."

There was a silence in the air as the words hung, comforting like little fire flies; bright and warm, providing small doses of light. Edward turned to his daughter, ready to speak to her, to complete his motive, but what should he say? What _could _he say?

"Renesmee," Edward addressed. Another rippling thought passed through Renesmee – how come everyone was calling her by her proper name since the shit hit the fan, seriously?

Edward saw Renesmee's confused mind, although there was a hidden cabinet in her mind; in the far corner, there was something he couldn't see. It was the strangest feeling, and it was deeper than simply distracting Edward with different thoughts; Renesmee was protecting this with all her effort.

"Can you tell me what you think about it all?" Edward asked, surprising himself with the question.

"You know what I'm thinking," Renesmee said, both defensively, but also curiously. Her rule was if you don't think about it, then Edward wouldn't find out. So her mind stayed closed, her thoughts not even briefly touching upon it.

"You'd be surprised," Edward admitted, defeated.

"Come on then, Dad. You're always in my head; what are _you _thinking?"

The spontaneous question took Edward off guard. He was… apprehensive to admit the truth to Renesmee; he'd only ever discussed his thoughts, truthfully, with Bella - but he knew he couldn't lie to his daughter.

"Relieved, I guess," Edward said sheepishly. "If I'm honest, but also deeply unhappy for you; I'm so sorry that you never got what you wanted, and deserved."

Everything he said, Renesmee had heard it all before. Even before finding the results, everyone had told her about what she deserved, and how unhappy they'd be for her if this didn't work out. Rosalie was adamant for her to try everything under the rainbow, not hiding her disgust for Jake.

"Relieved?" Renesmee asked, curious about the one word no one had said to her. No one had mentioned the positives of not being able to conceive.

"Nessie," Edward said quietly, taking her small hand in his, and pulling her close. "You're my little girl. You will always be my little girl, no matter how old you get. Can you imagine how hard it is for me to see you grow up, thinking about children?" he asked, but Renesmee stood still, waiting for more. "And on top of that, you have the complications of pregnancy. Your mothers was not an easy pregnancy, Nessie, you know that; it'd be horrific to watch you go through the same, or even a fraction of that. So from a father's point of view, relieved was one of my emotions when I found out. Selfishly, of course, but I am being honest with you."

That surprised Renesmee; she hadn't heard honesty for so long, only a version of the truth that people thought she wanted to hear. Maybe, sometimes, being unwrapped from the protected world was exactly what you needed; maybe you needed to know it wasn't all butterflies and daisies to truly appreciate the good things you had.

...

When Renesmee returned to the house, she walked past her family who were sat watching some crazy action film that had Emmett squealing in joy, and Esme squinted in disgust. Renesmee swore that Alice and Jasper wouldn't have heard one word of it, for they were making out like teenagers in the arm chair.

"Don't worry, Nessie. I had words with him," Rosalie called from the sofa.

Renesmee doubled back, stalking towards the sofa where they were sitting quickly.

"Words?" she asked, confused. "Words with whom?

"Jake," Rosalie said the name bitterly, but tried to keep her face from frowning. "About treating you properly,"

"What do you mean? Jake has always treated me properly! When hasn't he?" Renesmee exclaimed, her voice rising. Alice and Jasper broke away, and everyone's attention was re-directed from the television to Renesmee, who was standing there, red faced, with her fists clenched.

"Maybe you should talk to him, honey," Esme suggested kindly from the corner; Renesmee couldn't take her anger out on Esme, ever. Her Nana was simply too kind and gentle to even think nasty thoughts about.

"You'll thank me in the end," Rosalie said smugly, honestly believing that her 'warning' to Jake was for the best.

"You know what, Rose, I don't think I will," Renesmee snapped, turning on her heel and walking away, leaving her family in the silence she had caused until she heard Emmett say "You got owned, babe," before laughing heartedly.

She made her way up the stairs quickly, almost rushing to her room. The door was open, just a fraction, and she could see the light coming out of the room, a thin slit of brightness.

Pushing the door, Renesmee smiled when she saw Jake, flat out, mouth open, peaceful breathing on _her_ side of the bed, cuddling the pillow like he would a person.

It was so nice to watch Jake sleep – usually it was Renesmee that fell asleep first in his arms, and he usually woke her up too; she was incredibly lazy at times. His chest rose and fell with a calming rhythm, and all anger that had been flowing through Renesmee previously melted away at the sight of him.

Gently, she slid on the bed next to him, lying close to him and basking in his warmth and comfort. But as Renesmee lifted his arms to wrap her in, Jake flinched, backing away quickly and making shocked noises.

"Oh, it's you. You... made me jump," Jake muttered sleepily, wiping his eyes with hand roughly.

"I saw Rosalie on the way up," Renesmee recalled bitterly, and it shocked her to see Jake look sheepish at the thought; usually, he took every opportunity to slag her off, calling her behind her back, or to her face.

Slowly, he sat up, straightening his t-shirt a little. The unexpected midday nap had disorientated him, but after several blinks and a few deep breaths, Jake had steadied himself.

"Nessie, I need to talk to you," Jake said, reaching out to take her hand in his, the motion bringing tears to her eyes as she feared what he had to say.

"Okay…" she said slowly, wondering what he could possibly want to say to her. She moved her mouth, stretching the skin around it; it felt stiff from all the dry tears that she had cried earlier. It seemed strange that only 3 hours ago, Renesmee had been told the devastating news.

"I love you, Nessie, with all my heart and I need you to understand that I always will. But I want what's best for you too."

Renesmee's heart stopped. It skipped several beats as she stared at her russet skinned prince, accepting every flaw and sarcastic comment, loving every rippling muscle and tender kisses.

What was he saying?

"Are you leaving me?" she croaked; she couldn't have a child, and now he was leaving her? That's what imprinting meant to Jake, wasn't it? - Babies and reproducing to pass the gene.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Jake said, closing his eyes. A single tear fell across his burning cheek. "I'm letting you go, Renesmee. Just for now. I'm too selfish to let you live forever without me."

"I… I don't understand,"

"I've made sure that no one told you. I wanted to, and maybe I left it too late. But you can have a baby, Nessie. Didn't you figure that out?" Jake's voice cracked as a few more tears fell over his cheeks; Renesmee had never seen Jake cry so openly before. "It's _me_ that's holding you back. It's my gene that is stopping you from conceiving. If you had chosen anyone else other than me, you would be pregnant by now."

"Is that it?" Renesmee asked her own cheeks damp from the tears that had made their way out of her eyes secretly in her worry.

"What do you mean _is that it? _Nessie, you've wanted a child for over a year! You can have one. I've been selfish holding onto this." He bowed his head shamefully, turning away from her to face out of the window.

"Jake, I thought you were leaving me. I thought you wouldn't want me when I can't have a child with you!" Renesmee said, her worry filtering out and replacing her with a mild anger at Jake for making her heart stop so suddenly.

"But you can have a child!"

"But not with _you_…"

Renesmee leant over to Jake who was stubbornly sitting as far away from her as possible. She didn't know why he bothered. His attempts at defying her were weak, and Renesmee was too stubborn to give in when she wanted something.

"Jake, I need to talk to you," Renesmee said, quoting Jake's words from earlier.

Finally, he turned to look at her wide brown eyes, enlarged in sadness, deepened by experiences, enhanced with un-fallen tears.

She took a deep breath; there was something she'd been thinking about… something she wanted to say aloud, but couldn't bring herself to. She couldn't even admit it in her head, for worrying that someone would overhear, in this messed up world of physics and telepathies, and deem her a heartless person.

Jake's eyes scanned Renesmee cautiously; he didn't know whether he wanted to hear this or not, but he had no choice. His eyes widened, and his ears strained.

"You know when I was little? I always dreamt of my Prince Charming. I didn't think about children, just my Prince Charming."

Renesmee's words were quiet; this was her secret, but Jake was her secret keeper. The look of self-hatred on Jake's face was heart-breaking, and Renesmee's words were the only medicine to fix the wound.

"Well, when Carlisle told me I could have a baby, I was worried. I'd never thought about kids before, Jake. I was thirteen; how the hell was I supposed to decide? Well, along came you, my own prince, and you helped me. You were there for me, and I decided that, because the opportunity was there, I would take it."

Jake listened intently. So far, whatever Renesmee was trying to say was being lost on him. She was comparing him to a prince for starters… Jake would never be worthy of that title, especially 'my own prince' as Renesmee addressed him as.

"I was so worried that we'd set our heart on a child, you know? The child brought us together, it held us together. It was worrying to think what we'd be without it. I also had to look at the bigger picture; Alice was right, Jake. If I'd turned down the chance to have a child, then I'd regret it for the rest of my life."

"Exactly!" Jake exclaimed, the knot in his chest tightening as her words sunk into them.

"_Listen!_" she pleaded, rolling her eyes just a little. "I never had a choice. What can I regret? Don't you _see_? I was so scared that I'd live to regret my decision, but there was _never_ a decision to make. I fell in love with this idea of a child, but I never really truly desired one, not like Rosalie or Esme did. I went along with the ride, not necessarily for me, but for us."

"That doesn't make any sense, Nessie. You're just trying to make me feel better!" Jake accused, shrugging off her touch as she went to rest her hand against his shoulder.

"No, I'm not. I was determined not to let the opportunity pass, for sanity's sake, and the future. I'm gonna say it one final time, Jake, so listen. I never got that opportunity. Whether it was now, two years time, or two years ago; making a baby with you was impossible."

Jake opened his mouth to speak, but Renesmee shook her head; annoyed by his consistent attempts to protest with her.

"A baby not made with you isn't a baby that I want to have."

...

Her brown hair was sprayed out on the bed, her knees brought up to her chest, and her eyes closed in an attempt to sleep; it was impossible, she knew, but she could at least try to relax, and hope she could get the vampires equivalent of sleep.

"Bella?" Edward called from the door, although he really didn't need her to answer for him to find her. He walked through the cottage to find his wife, knees up, eyes closed on the bed, all of her beauty radiating.

"Can vampires sleep?" Bella asked randomly, causing Edward to smile involuntarily.

"You know we can't, love, why?"

"I know, but… well, I miss it. Sleep was a great way to finish off the day, to relax and you could dream whatever you wanted to. You could forget whatever you wanted to," Bella admitted with a sigh, sitting up and eyeing her husband. "What did you call me for, anyway?"

"I overheard Nessie and Jake talking," Edward said with a small smile, continuing on to relive everything he'd heard for an anxious Bella. He'd been so proud of her, as was Bella, for her mature attitude. It was times like this that they both realised how old she was; fifteen, but so much mature in so many more ways.

"What do you think?" Bella asked quietly, thinking over everything Edward had just told her… Renesmee and Jake.

"I guess I'm shocked," Edward admitted, "I'd thought she was hiding something huge from me when I spoke to her earlier; there was a dark patch in her mind. Turns out she was so scared that people would find out she just wasn't _that _desperate for a baby, not without Jake."

"Maybe she's more like me that she likes to think." Bella smiled, referring to her own pregnancy, her own loyalty to Edward during a time where she could have walked away and found an alternative.

"Don't tell her that, whatever you do," Edward smiled, playfully mocking. He flopped down on the bed next to his wife, and took her hands in his, kissing her knuckles tenderly.

"I think we did pretty good jobs as parents, Edward."

"I think we did more than that; we did the best we ever could." Edward smiled, overwhelmed with pride. "Jake asked me something earlier," he hinted, "when I saw him; you wont be able to guess,"

"What is it?"

For once, Edward defied his wife with a small, smug smile, and said, "wait and see."

...

The day passed slowly. The news was broken, and the tension that had built over the past weeks finally faded away, replaced with the normal smiles and jokes of the Cullen household.

After such a stressful time, that had affected all of the family, they were going on a celebratory hunt. It seemed odd to some members of the family, Rosalie and Jasper particularly, as to why they were celebrating the news that Renesmee and Jake had been so scared to hear, but went along with it anyway. They were happy, so they ignored all the other technicalities.

"Come on, honey," Bella called, but was quickly silenced by Edward's smouldering look.

"We'll catch you up," Jake excused, holding tightly onto Renesmee's hand, "I need to pee," he said, causing Emmett to laugh immaturely.

"Ewww, Jake!" Bella said, before turning and running off into the trees with the rest of the Cullen family.

Jake led Renesmee by the hand back into the house, squeezing her fingers gently. Renesmee didn't protest as Jake took her up the stairs, but she did sigh impatiently, the hunger in her throat itching as Jake decided he needed to mess around and delay the time when she could rip apart her prey's throat…

"Come on," Renesmee encouraged impatiently, hurrying down the hall and yanking on the door to the bedroom, trying to get him to the ensuite quickly so they could go.

But all hunger melted away from Renesmee as she eyed the room; rose petals were scattered on the bed, each one of them with a sweet smelling scent that mixed together to make a beautiful aroma.

Candles lined the shelves and the drawers, some resting on the bed side table. In the dusk of the night, each flickering flame added character to the room, and illuminated it just that little bit more to add mood and atmosphere.

Through the window, the large whole moon glistened against the dimming backdrop of the sky, providing its own light and its own mystic feeling. The freckled stars completed the room, bringing outside in, bringing nature and beauty.

"Oh, Jake," Renesmee breathed, not really knowing what to say.

"Renesmee, look at me, look at me," Jake whispered, moving over to her and cupping her face in his delicate hands; so large, so brutal when they wanted to be, but never more than respecting and gentle around his love.

He brought his lips to hers, just for a moment, brushing against them before pulling away, her face still in his hands. Jake looked into her eyes; their depth and beauty made him speechless, so he swallowed carefully and took a deep breath.

"You told me earlier Nessie that you never thought about children, only your Prince Charming," Jake breathed, whispering quietly. "That worried me. I always saw myself as the one you would spend eternity with, but I'd never have described myself as Prince Charming,"

Renesmee looked at him deeply, wondering where this was going.

"But then I thought what's Prince Charming got that I haven't? Looks, maybe, but what else? There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you, Renesmee. I'll always be there to wipe away your tears, and then be there to kill whoever made you cry. I'll always be there to wake you up in a morning with a kiss, and make sure that you fall asleep, content, in my arms. I'll always hold you hand when you're scared, and kiss your forehead when you need me to. I'll always be there to catch for you, if you need me to, and bring you breakfast in bed when you're feeling particularly human. Always, Renesmee, there is nothing I couldn't do."

Jake's gentle finger wiped a fallen tear from Renesmee's soft cheek, smiling at her overflowing eyes. Tears of happiness, he thought.

"So what does Prince Charming have that I don't? Looks, but who cares? Because I've got you and nothing is more important to me that you, Renesmee; he has nothing."

Jake felt around in his pocket for a moment, before pulling out a small box. He knelt on the floor, and not a moment too soon; one second longer, and his knees would have buckled beneath him anyway.

"Renesmee," Jake smiled. "I'm already, somehow, lucky enough to be your Prince. Will you be my princess? Will you be my wife?"

The shivers that shot down Renesmee's spine were electrifying; the true happiness and contentment that she felt in that moment could never be outdone. The tears fell down her face indignantly now as she smiled uncontrollably.

She couldn't muster the words to say it; but her head would not stop nodding, her actions screaming yes.

Renesmee's palm found its way to Jake's face, telling him in the one way that was possible at the moment.

_I love you, Jacob Black, _She thought, kneeling down beside him and placing her lips to his, the electricity flowing through her.

And as the ring that belonged to Jacob's mother was threaded onto Renesmee's fingers, she knew that's where it would stay forever.

* * *

_I never wanted there to be a sad ending, and this is a happy ending to me. I hope you understood Renesmee's thought process, even if you didn't necessarily want this to happen. Jake's speech made me tear up, something that shocked me. What did you think?_

_As ever, your thoughts make me smile, so please review. I'd love to know what you think._

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_LauraEmily18 xx_


End file.
